Fallen Kingdoms
by GoddessWarrior
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke fight against Oto and Akatsuki Kingdoms with their friends' help. The Akatsuki Kingdom keep going after Kyuubi and Naruto. Warning: There is Yaoi starting from chapters 6 & up! SasuNaru/KakaIru
1. Chapter 1 Torn Apart

**Fallen ****Kingdoms**

_**Disclaimer: **__I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, ONLY THE PLOTS! Please enjoy!_

**Chapter 1- Torn Apart**

"Sasuke! Wait up!" a six year old blonde hair and ocean blue eyed prince named Naruto called out, trying to catch up to a seven year old raven haired and dark blue eyed prince named Sasuke. They were playing near the river in the forest away from the Uchiha Castle. As usual Naruto left the Yondaime Castle again to spend time with Sasuke who is his best friend.

"Come on Naruto!" Sasuke called back as he stopped to wait for Naruto to catch up. In few minutes, Naruto stood in front of Sasuke panting.

"Prince Uchiha! Prince Uzumaki! Your fathers have called for you!"- Iruka who is Naruto's servant called out.

"We are coming!" Sasuke called out as he took Naruto's hand and led the way to the Uchiha Kingdom. Once they were inside and in the Great Hall, Sasuke's father named Fugaku Uchiha signaled them to stand in front of him and Naruto's father named Minato NamiKaze. Behind Minato are his wife named Kushina Uzumaki-NamiKaze and his daughter and older son named Naruko NamiKaze and Kyuubi Uzumaki. Behind Fugaku are his wife Mikoto Uchiha and his older son named Itachi Uchiha. Minato shook his head with a small smile as Fugaku glared at Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke frowned and Naruto stared at the floor looking nervous.

"Now, now, Naruto and Sasuke, you two know better than to leave the castle grounds without you servants and some guards," Minato said calmly with a smile on his face.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted out.

"Gee, can't you say anything else or at least say something back?" asked Kyuubi.

"Does it really matter what I say?" asked Sasuke

"Che, well at least stand your ground and fight like a man or are you still a boy?" Kyuubi teased.

"Kyuubi, why not challenge someone your own size, like me for example," Itachi said.

"Now, boys, that is quite enough! And Naruto, you should have asked me to walk you here. Not go alone! What happens if someone tried to kidnap or kill you?" Naruko ranted on.

"I am sorry, Naruko-nii-chan! I just wanted to play with Sasuke-kun," Naruto pouted.

"Oh, I forgive you, Naru-chan! You are just too cute and irresistible when you pout!" Naruko squealed as she hugged Naruto tightly.

"Ugh! Naruko-nii-chan! Please stop hugging me to death! And I ain't cute!" Naruto cried out.

"Yes you are, Naru-chan!" Naruko teased.

"No I am not!" Naruto yelled out as he blushed.

"Yes you are you little adorable sunshine!" Naruko teased with a wide smirk.

"No I am not! Stop picking on me!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That is it! What royalty acts like this?" yelled out Fugaku angry and annoyed.

"Oh, Fugaku-san, they are just children," said Kushina softly

"And queens are supposed to keep their children in line! Minato! I have enough of you and your family is out of line! Your family needs to be taught manners again! Especially, your youngest son who has messed up my son! He needs have a strict teacher or I will straight him out," Fugaku lectured Minato angrily. Minato frowned and glared at Fugaku while Kushina and Mikoto gasped. Itachi sighed while Naruko stood in front of Naruto who was scared and hurt by the words that Fugaku said.

"How dare you speak that way to my mother, father, and brothers! You have no shame at all," exclaimed Naruko angrily, defended by the way Fugaku acted.

Fugaku glared at Minato, then at Naruko and finally at Naruto who he really despised for some reason. He pushed Naruko away from Naruto and grabbed the boy by the collar. Naruto gasped and then whimpered. Fugaku slapped Naruto across the face and yelled in the boy's face, "Know you place, little prince! And don't come near Sasuke ever again!"

"Back off, you good for nothing know it all!" yelled out Kyuubi angrily as he kicked Fugaku in the back, making him drop Naruto who fell on his knees shaking and crying, "How dare you hurt a child! I don't care you the hell you are! No one treats my family this way and get away with it!"

Fugaku rose onto his feet and said, "Leave now NamiKaze family or I will do more than injure you all! Don't ever bring both your sons here again!"

"Let's go," grumbled Minato as he left with Kushina by his side and his three children following behind him. Naruto looked back and stared at Sasuke with a few tears blistering in the air as he disappeared through the gates and away from the Uchiha Castle.


	2. Chapter 2 Strange Requests

_**GoddessWarrior:**__ I did two chapters just for you all you are reading this!_

_**Chiyoko: **__Oh what joy! ^.^_

_**Kalos: **__What happened to writing your story called Loyal?_

_**GoddessWarrior: **__Oh that is Story and Manga I am creating…that's a huge project! Anyways be lucky that I am letting you guys put our conversations on here! (this is what we are seriously saying by the way. Annoying right? LOL)._

_**Chiyoko: **__Can I seriously say the disclaimer? _

_**GoddessWarrior: **__Go for it!_

_**Kalos: **__What about me? _

_**GoddessWarrior: **__The next chapter you can! I promise which is up next by the way! _

_**Kalos: **__YES!_

_**GoddessWarrior & Chiyoko: **__LOL_

_**Chiyoko: **__Stephy-chan does not own Naruto, but she owns the plots! She really creative! =^.^= _

**Chapter 2- Strange Requests **

One year later, Naruto was now seven and being tutored by Iruka while Naruko and Kyuubi were with Minato training. Iruka taught Naruto mostly History, English, and Math. After lessons, Kushina taught Naruto manners and what to do in certain situations. Minato taught Naruto how to battle and use wits. Naruto enjoyed learning from his family and servants for they made things fun and interesting. Life was pretty cheery and fun till Fugaku would come over and see how Naruto's learning progress. Fugaku was always serious, strict, and stern as he gave off a negative energy around others.

"I see he is finally learning manners and education very well, but still he is to energetic and immature. He needs to be away from you all for a week and see if he can handle himself while being away from his family. This is a Request by the way," Fugaku said.

"He is only seven years old and it's only been one year learning for god sakes," Tsunade, who is Naruto's godmother, growled at Fugaku.

"My son who is now eight was away from home at age six for a month with no problems. Besides it would be good experience for the child," Fugaku exclaimed.

"I don't mind really," Naruto said softly.

"You are not going! The last time you left for a week, you were in bed injured for a few weeks! And he was only five! So leave now and don't ever ask me to hand my son to you for a week!" Kushina yelled out, crying into Minato's shirt.

"You jerk, how dare you ask my mom and father after what happened to Naruto. And you knew it happened! So why did you ask? Why?" Naruko ranted on. Naruto was confused considering he didn't really remembered what happened to him.

"To prepare him just in case that sorcerer comes again. It is training for him to become strong and learn magic. I know you don't want him to learn magic, but he needs to. He is the only one that can hold light magic fully well. I know you can control light a little Minato and so can Jiraiya, but Naruto has the full potential for some reason and I want to know why and how," Fugaku replied softly.

"So it is not just training, it is also a test?" asked Kyuubi.

"Yes," Fugaku answered honestly.

"I thought you didn't want Naruto at your house." Kyuubi pointed out.

"I was angry and out of line. Please forgive me?" Fugaku exclaimed

"No, not happening," Kyuubi replied turning and walking away.

"I forgive you and accept to go," Naruto replied softly.

"Are you insane Naru-chan?" Naruko blurted out.

"No I am not, but we are humans after all. We do mistakes and even hurt each other at times. Just give him a second chance. Heck, stuff happens," Naruto said.

"I see…fine, I will give him a second chance since you are my little brother, but I swear if he hurts you, I will kick his butt faraway to an unknown island," exclaimed Naruto seriously

"Fine, but he better come back by next week or I will surely punish you," Kushina said sternly.

"He will be back by then I swear it to you," Fugaku said with a smile and a mysterious glint in his eyes. Naruko frown and whispered something in Naruto's ear before she left.

"I guess I should pack up…meet you at the NamiKaze Kingdom gates at noon," Naruto said as he left to his room.

In Naruto's bedroom, Naruko sat on Naruto's bed while Naruto packed his clothes and stuff in a royal blue colored suit case.

"You shouldn't have accepted the request. And even worse, you forgave him," Naruko ranted on

"Well… some has to…sis, what happened when I was five?" asked Naruto

"I… You should ask mom and dad…"

"You know they won't tell me, sis! Please!"

"No, Naruto…I am sorry!"

Suddenly Kyuubi who has been in the room being ignored, sighed and said, "I will tell you little Naru-chan! You see it started out when Danzo Shimura requested for me, you, and Naruko to go camping for some training. It didn't go well, because he set us up. No one believes us… Anyways, we were making soup at the campfire which we usually make during camp besides Raman, eggs, and chicken. Ugh, I hate cooking! We were close to finishing the soup till a bunch of masked wizards attacked us. They wanted to murder us because we contained powers that we shouldn't have. I had nine-tailed demon fox's powers and Naruko had wind power. Only the Suna Kingdom's people had wind powers and abilities. You Naruto had light and wind for some reason. Naruko, Minato, and Jiraiya can control light a little, but they can control fire well because they once belong to the Konoha Kingdom who is ruled by Sarutobi Hiruzen, your grandfather. Mom controls the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune, which is the nine tailed fox demon. She can also lots of Chakra, which is energy. As I was saying…they went after us. I fought them off while Naruko carried you away to escape, but then an Uchiha traitor attacked you two. He knocked out Naruko and was about to kill her as the others held me down with weird magic, but was stopped by you Naruto. You summoned light orb out of the blue and threw it at the Uchiha whose mask was taken off, showing his face that was covered in white cloth. The Uchiha growled at you and went after you. You screamed for help and randomly and barrier of light surrounded you. This angered the Uchiha; he took off his mask and used his Mangekyo Sharingan to consume and control or destroy your powers, but only half of it was destroyed. It was strange…he couldn't take all your powers away, only some. This they feared, but still came after you. They tied us up once they weakened us. You were crying as they tied a bandana around your mouth to keep you quiet. The Uchiha came to you first and tortured you. This angered me and Naruko. She started to swear and yelled at them as struggled to get free to save you. I got really pissed more as he cut you with an ancient Kunai blade. I got outraged and my powers slipped. I got free by the fire that surrounded me and burned the rope. I threw a fireball at Naruko's restraints, freeing her. She went straight after the Uchiha as I slaughter all the masked wizards and assassins that called themselves Anbu. While I slaughtered them, Naruko sliced the Uchiha Anbu's hip and then left a cut on his cheek. The Uchiha Anbu stabbed Naruko in the shoulder and summoned fire trying to burn, but Naruko used her wind abilities to blow it away and punched him into a tree. He got up again and threw the ancient Kunai blade at Naruto, going into your chest. You cried and yelped before passing out. You were slowly dying. This really upset Naruko; she summoned a ball of light and ran it into the Uchiha Anbu's chest, killing him. Her first kill which she took well. She came over to you and freed you and tried to stop the bleeding, but it kept flowing. I came over to her once I finished calming myself and went to heal your chest, but couldn't heal your other wounds for some reason. They left whisker marks on you…they must thought you had fox demon in you, but you don't for I am the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune. For some reason I was born as human. I was supposed to be sealed, but I am glad to be alive and enjoy life. Once Danzo came back, I yelled at him and punched him the face. Me and Naruko took you and teleported home. Mom took you into her arms crying and Minato went to get Tsunade who found out why we couldn't heal you…it was because dark magic was used only when he kept stabbing you. The whiskers held a curse that you will die before you turn sixteen. Fugaku took the dark magic out of you, but could not rid of the curse… We are still looking for a cure for the curse… Fugaku told us to give up for people with full ability and power of light should live. I think he fears the light for some reason…maybe it is something, but he was hoping you were born a female, but instead you are boy. "

"You idiot! You told him too much!" yelled out Naruko as she slapped Kyuubi across the face. Kyuubi touched his right cheek where she slapped him and apologized to her.

"It is okay… Well, I guess I should study…" Naruto mumbled as he finished packing and put his case in front of his bedroom door. Kyuubi grabbed Naruto's arm and wrapped his arms around Naruto, hugging him. Kyuubi whispered into Naruto's right ear, "I am coming with you in fox form."

Naruto eyes widen and then smiled and whispered, "Thanks."

"I don't trust Itachi," said Naruko in a low voice, "I saw him with a black cloaked man that is wearing a mask. He ain't Anbu that is for sure. This guy feels strange and weird…"

"Hmm…does the black cloak have red clouds on it by any chance?" asked Kyuubi.

"Yes," replied Naruko, "Why?"

"Then it was someone who is from the Akatsuki Organization," answered Kyuubi, "They are dangerous and no good. They are after all nine-tailed demons to turn them into one, a ten-tailed beast. The boss, I heard wants to do the Eye of the Moon Plan. He wants to be the jinchūriki of the ten-tailed beast so he can project his Mangekyo Sharingan on to the moon so he can control everyone."

"So what do you think Itachi wants with Akatsuki?" asked Naruko curiously.

"Probably to join them… or stop them in some way…" mumbled Kyuubi.

"Are you gonna try stop him?" asked Naruto

"I don't know…maybe I will talk to him…" Kyuubi hesitated.

"Are you afraid that he will give you to the Akatsuki? Or is because he is your friend that you are afraid to lose?" asked Naruto.

"I think it is both, Kit," Kyuubi answered softly and calmly.

_**Kalos: **__Is that it? You are stopping there!_

_**GoddessWarrior: **__No, teme! The chapter ends there! _

_**Kalos: **__Well I be damned! So what is next?_

_**GoddessWarrior: **__Chapter3…What else? Chapter 3-Training at the Uchiha Kingdom_

_**Chiyoko: **__I made dinner! And Stephy-chan take a break! We will eat dinner. Then you can do the next chapter!_

_**GoddessWarrior: **__Okay, okay! Please comment and etc. _


	3. Chapter 3 Training at Uchiha Kingdom

_**GoddessWarrior: **__Here we go__**! **__Kalos do the disclaimer!_

_**Kalos: **__Poor GoddessWarrior does not own Naruto, but owns the plot. _

_**Chiyoko: **__When are you doing that assassin plot thingy?_

_**GoddessWarrior: **__Umm…I haven't decided yet…_

_**Kalos: **__Onto the Show! I mean story! Again, Poor Stephy-chan doesn't own Naruto. Hehe. (Runs)_

_**GoddessWarrior: **__Are you teasing me? (Holds up a black Bokken in the air and chases Kalos)_

_**Kalos: **__AHHHH! CHIYOKO HELP ME! _

_**Chiyoko: **__Nope… _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3- Training at the Uchiha Kingdom**

The next day at noon, Kyuubi transformed into a fox and waited with Naruto at the gates of the NamiKaze Kingdom. Fugaku finally came and picked them up in a carriage. As the carriage moved, Fugaku talked to Naruto.

"Naruto, you only can spend time with Sasuke during meals, training, and the Sakura Matsuri. Your room will be a few doors away from me. You will train with me and Sasuke only. Itachi will be your tutor for History, Geography, English, and Math. I will teach you Magic and Martial Arts. Your fox can follow as long as he doesn't cause trouble," Fugaku commanded as he glared at Naruto.

'So there is a festival,' thought Naruto as he nodded, agreeing to what Fugaku commanded out of him, 'Fugaku is so strict… Why did he cure me from the dark magic? Why does he dislike me? Will Sasuke talk to me like he used to?'

"Naruto-kun! We are here!" Fugaku said sternly as he waved his right hand in Naruto's face. Naruto snapped out from spacing out and looked up at Fugaku and said softly, "Sorry…"

"Hn. Let's go," Fugaku said as he led the way inside the Uchiha Kingdom into the Great Hall of the castle. There stood in the Great Hall was Sasuke with his arms crossed in front of his chest waiting for them. He wore Anbu uniform with an Uchiha symbol on his Anbu Mask right cheek side. He looked pissed and annoyed. To Naruto, Sasuke seemed way stronger and a bit different than last year.

"Hi, father. Danzo and Itachi were talking to the strange cloak man again," said Sasuke annoyed.

"Again!" yelled out Fugaku, "Who the hell is the man and what does he want? Do you know?"

"No, I couldn't get closer. They were on their guard," Sasuke answered.

"Did the man have red clouds on his black cloak?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Yes. Why?" Sasuke replied.

"Then he is part of the Akatsuki Organization my brother, Kyuubi, talked about. He says they are dangerous and that they are mainly after all the nine-tailed demons…" answered Naruto, but doesn't finish what he was going to say for Fugaku interrupted.

"You brother knows of them? How?" asked Fugaku.

"He saw them and he gained information while traveling of course," answered Naruto.

"And why did he tell you?" asked Fugaku

"Naruko caught Itachi with the Akatsuki guy a few days ago and randomly asked Kyuubi about it right after telling me what happened when I was five. He told her who they are and I was listening while packing. I asked Kyuubi what he was going to do…but he doesn't know what to do yet," answered Naruto.

"Kyuubi told you what happened when you were five? That idiot!" exclaimed Mikoto.

"Well he also told me he is actually the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune too," said Naruto calmly.

"I think we need to talk with your parents! Kyuubi has said too much to you! He had no right to tell you anything without his parents' permission. And you need to start training…" Fugaku exclaimed, but was interrupted by Naruto.

"I asked him! He answered cus I asked about it and wanted to know! You all keep arguing and fighting about me! You guys even kept secrets from me too that I deserve to know! Kyuubi has the right to tell anyone he trusts to know about him! He is my brother no matter what he is! At least I heard some history about the Anbu Assassins!" ranted Naruto, "Do you guys know how he or I feel? No, you don't cus you never ask us. You push us to our limits and act like you own us! I am leaving!"

Naruto ran out of the Uchiha Kingdom and into the forest with Kyuubi in his fox form following him. Sasuke went after Naruto.

"Naruto! Naruto wait up! Stop!" yelled Sasuke.

"Why should I?" asked Naruto as he stopped and sat on his knees in front of the river. He stared at the river crying and mumbled, "I will train…but I will go home right after the Sakura Matsuri which is in three days. Now let your father know. And leave me alone."

"I will let him know, but can you please tell me why you don't look at me," said Sasuke.'

"Your father told me not to be near you except during…" Naruto began, but Sasuke interrupted him and said, "Who cares what he says! What he said never stopped you before. Why now?"

"I don't know," Naruto answered as Sasuke came behind him. Sasuke turned Naruto around and hugged him.

"I am sorry that I didn't stand up for you…and I am sorry what he done…please forgive me, Naruto. I haven't been a good friend."

"You are forgiven, Sasuke."

"Thanks…"

"It wasn't your fault though."

"Hn."

"Don't Hn me!"

Sasuke and Naruto laughed and spent time with each other till it got dark.

The next morning, Naruto trained with Sasuke while Fugaku and Kimoto ate breakfast together. Sasuke dodged all Naruto's kicks and punches. He refused to hurt Naruto, so he'd punched and kicked him lightly. They took a break at lunch and then studied together since Itachi disappeared and didn't come back at all. This worried every Uchiha especially Fugaku, Mikoto, and Sasuke. In the evening, Fugaku trained Naruto harshly leaving him exhausted the end of the day. Sasuke sighed and glared at his father as he carried Naruto to the bedroom where Naruto slept in. He laid him on the bed and left.

Naruto didn't get up till noon. He took a shower before lunch and went to find Sasuke, but couldn't find him. Suddenly, five of the Uchiha Military Police Force came up to Naruto and surrounded him. Naruto looked confused till one of them spoke.

"Setsuna, Tekka, Inabi, Yashiro, and Yakumi what are you guys doing?" asked Naruto

"To train you, duh! Let's begin!" said Yakumi as he slashed at Naruto with a Katana. Naruto blocked the attack with a Kunai blade. Setsuna and Yashiro blew fire from their mouths and aimed at Naruto. Naruto kicked Yakumi away and jumped into the air to dodge the fire blast. He summoned a gust of wind, blowing Setsuna and Yashiro into a tree knocking them out. Tekka used his Sharingan on Naruto, sending illusions in his mind. Naruto fell on his knees fighting the illusion. He saw a light in his mind and called out to it. His inner mind glowed destroying the illusion and waking him up fully.

"Now that was low," growled Naruto as he threw his Kunai blade at Tekka who dodged it. Naruto spin kicked Tekka who just dodged the Kunai blade. Tekka grunted in pain and then threw punched at Naruto who dodged them. Naruto was slowly getting tired. He had to finish the training by defeating them. He only had Tekka, Yakumi, and Inabi left. Naruto uppercut Tekka in the chin, knocking him down and then grabbed Tekka's Katana and got in a fighting stance as Yakumi and Inari came toward him. Naruto summoned wind energy around the Katana as Naruko taught him. The Katana glowed a light silver blue color showing his wind and light chakra. He slashed it in the air, leaving a light blue flame hit into Yakumi's arm. Yakumi jumped up and down as he felt his arm burning. Inabi swung his Katana at Naruto who parried it with Tekka's Katana. Inabi and Naruto sword fight till Naruto kicked Inabi in the shin, making him fall to the ground. Tekka came behind Naruto with a fireball in his hand. Naruto turned around and summoned a gale of wind to blow Tekka away from him, making the fire disappear in the air.

"Are we done yet?" asked Naruto.

"Yes," said Fugaku who walked to them and stood a few feet in front of Naruto, "Good Job, Naruto. I thought you would fail."

"Hmm…where's my fox, Kyo?" asked Naruto.

"He's right here," said Sasuke as he walked to Naruto with Kyo following. Naruto called Kyuubi Kyo when in fox form so it doesn't blow Kyuubi's cover.

"KYO!" Naruto exclaimed as hugged the fox, "I missed you! Thanks, Sasuke!"

"Who is this, Sasuke-kun?" asked a pinked haired and green eyed girl named Sakura.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato NamiKaze and Kushina Uzumaki-NamiKaze. He is my childhood friend. Remember?" replied Sasuke.

"Naruto! Oh, I remember! You were such a troublemaker at times," Sakura said, "So Sasuke have you decided yet?"

"Decided what?" asked Naruto curiously.

"I have to choose a future bride," answered Sasuke as he frowned.

"Oh…" Naruto mumbled.

"I don't care right now and I don't need one right now! So leave, Sakura," said Sasuke harshly.

Sakura nodded sadly and left. This confused Naruto, but ignored it and pretended it didn't happen. He looked at Sasuke who looked angry and annoyed.

"Sasuke let's go back to the castle, okay!" Naruto said trying to cheer Sasuke up as he grabbed his hand and led the way.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted as he let Naruto lead them back.

* * *

_**GoddessWarrior: **__I did the next chapter after dinner for ya all! I hoped you liked it!_

**Kalos: **_Yes! And I watched while she typed like crazy which was fun cus I got to pick on her!_

_**GoddessWarrior: **__Yes, he was annoying! He kept saying "No Way!" or "I thought this was gonna be a love scene" in a teasing and mocking voice. I kicked him in the shin hard. Well, I mostly kick people in shin if they piss me off…nothing new. ~sigh~_

_**Kalos: **__She is abusive I tell you! I have a bruise now!_

_**Chiyoko: **__Wine louder, I can't hear you!(smirks)_

_**Kalos: **__You are lucky she never kicked you._

_**Chiyoko: **__Wrong! She did! And we end up play fighting! ^^_

_**Kalos: **__Who won?_

_**Chiyoko: **__I don't remember… do you, Stephy-chan?_

_**GoddessWarrior: **__Nope…then again…Lets Fight! (Stands in a fighting stance)_

_**Chiyoko: **__Bring it on! (Stands in a fighting stance too)_

_**Kalos: **__O.o_


	4. Chapter 4 Older Brothers Depart

_**GoddessWarrior: **__I think the 2__nd__ part was bad…_

_**Kalos: **__Why?_

_**GoddessWarrior: **__don't know…_

_**Kalos: **__f you are gonna think negative, I will tell Chiyoko._

_**GoddessWarrior: **__OMG! I thought something negative! _

_**Kalos: **__Gee, you just realize now. You are lucky Chiyoko won't be on for three weeks since she is away on stupid business crap._

_**GoddessWarrior: **__Hmm…well it is not her fault her laptop keeps having breaking down issues. I'd throw it across the room if I was her. Anyways, she is getting a new one so when she travels, she can chat with us more!_

_**Kalos: **__She tells you but not me!_

_**GoddessWarrior: **__Oh, she didn't tell you…oh well. Do you want to say the disclaimer?_

_**Kalos: **__Are you going to Otakon this year?_

_**GoddessWarrior: **__I don't know yet, me and my gf really want to, but we are waiting for registrations to show up on the site. _

_**Kalos: **__That's what I am waiting for! Oh, sorry! I will say the disclaimer now! Our Poor Stephy-chan does not own Naruto, but owns the plot! If you don't know what a plot is, feel free to ask her. She will answer anything you wanna ask her._

_**GoddessWarrior: **__Yeah, I will answer almost any question you ask of me. _

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 4- Older Brothers take their leave… _

__

"So why are there many girls asking for your hand? Isn't it suppose to be the other way around?" asked Naruto.

"Dad says I should get married by age sixteen," Sasuke grumbled.

"Aren't you eight years old?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah…but he wants me to choose the bride to be," Sasuke answered, "but I don't to marry any lame girls."

Naruto laughs and says, "Wow! I am glad my parents didn't make me choose a bride to be! I'd have a hard time choosing…"

"How about we both don't do the bride stuff and just runaway to adventures and travels the world," Sasuke suggested.

"I'd so wanna do that, but won't our parents look for us?" Naruto asked

"So, we will just hid and maybe change out hair and style before we continue," Sasuke replied softly, "It will be fun and less annoying. Being a prince is a pain."

"Sasuke! Naruto!" Itachi called out, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Itachi? I thought you left for good and betray the family?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Sasuke, you will understand in the future. And Naruto, I'd be careful if I was you. You and your brother are in grave danger," Itachi said calmly.

"So you are in Akatsuki, right?" asked Naruto.

"How did you know?" asked Itachi.

"My brother, duh!" answered Naruto.

"You know I was talking to…" Itachi began to say, but was interrupted by Kyuubi who is now in his human form.

"Shut up, Itachi! Naruto…I am joining the Jinjuriki. I am sorry," Kyuubi said softly.

"What is Jinjuriki?" asked Naruto.

"It's a clan created for all the nine-tailed beasts to unite and fight back," answered Kyuubi, "We fight against Akatsuki mostly."

"I am in Akatsuki, but I am doing this so I can find a way to stop them," said Itachi.

"Hn," grunted Sasuke.

"I have to little brother. Good-bye," Itachi said and disappeared.

"Brother…why?" asked Naruto.

"To protect you mostly," answered Kyuubi.

"So are you leaving to?" asked Naruto pouting.

"Yes, but I need to warn you both about the future. If me or Itachi go crazy or do something do the family and kingdom…try to stop us…if you have to, kill us," said Kyuubi.

"NO! I won't kill you! I would never! I don't wanna hear this!" Naruto yelled out as he ran away towards the castle.

"Naruto…" whispered Kyuubi.

"You and Itachi are fools. I swear, if you hurt Naruto emotionally or physically, I will hunt you down and kill you! You do anything to the kingdoms, I will seek revenge, got it!" Sasuke said sternly and seriously.

"Take care of Naruto for me," said to Sasuke seriously and left as a tear fell down his right cheek. He teleported to the hill as he thought, 'Good-bye little brother…forgive me…'

**

* * *

**

**Kalos: **That was sad.

**GoddessWarrior: **Well sorry!

**Kalos: **Next one better not be sad!

**GoddessWarrior: **Only a little…well better go to bed and get some shut eye! Good-night everyone! =^.^= ~Chu~


	5. Chapter 5 Troubles with Danzo

**GoddessWarrior: **Hmm… maybe I should introduce two of my main characters.

**Kalos: **Who Loyal and Royal?

**GoddessWarrior: **You remembered!

**Kalos: **Yeah, yeah…anyways isn't the story called Betrayed or Loyal…

**GoddessWarrior: **Umm…I haven't decided, but one of those two names…

**Kalos: **You are crazy! First, you write your own story and now you are two Fanfics! Then you also get homework to top it off. I won't be surprised if your brain explodes.

**GoddessWarrior: **I know I am crazy. And I doubt my head would explode.

**Kalos: ** It's sarcasm, Stephy-chan!

**GoddessWarrior: **Yeah, yeah, Kalos. I was being a smart ass, duh.

**Kalos: **You know what!

**GoddessWarrior: **hmm?

**Kalos: **GoddessWarrior does not own Naruto, but she owns the plots!

**GoddessWarrior: **Iknew it…*smirks*

**Kalos: **No wonder why you didn't say, "What!" *chuckles*

Chapter 5- Trouble with Danzo

Two years later, Naruto who is now nine walks around the NamiKaze Kingdom helping the homeless and poor. He gave them food and chatted with them. He played with the children and taught them some defense moves. The people loved him except a group of rich royalties who seem to glare at him when he helped others. One royalty named Danzo came up to Naruto. Naruto looked up and greeted him. Danzo asked, "What are doing?"

"Helping our people," answered Naruto.

"Why bother, they will die in the streets anyways," Danzo said harshly.

"Nott if I have a say in it! And I believe that if they die, they will go to heaven and you cruel royalties will go to hell," Naruto said calmly as he frowned.

"Why you little brat! How dare you!" yelled out Danzo outraged as he backhanded Naruto across the face. Naruto yelped as he fell on the ground. Kakashi saw this and jumped over to Naruto and helped him up as he glared at Danzo.

"You may be one of the elder counsels, but doesn't mean you can harm Naruto who may be the emperor someday. So I'd back away," Kakashi said sternly.

"We will see about that! That boy and his family is bad luck. Their son Kyuubi left to be part of the Jinchuuriki that joined the Akatsuki last year. The Uchiha Clan has challenged us because they blame us for Naruto and Kyuubi have tainted his sons and ruined their plans for the future!" Danzo ranted.

"That's enough! I have not done such a thing! Sasuke decided for himself that he doesn't want a wife and become a Lord! Itachi chose for himself to become part of the Akatsuki and Fugaku has issues!" Naruto shouted upset and angry, "I tired of getting blamed for all your peoples' problems! And I am sick of you guys harming the weak and poor! So back the hell off!"

"You do you think you are, boy?" Danzo yelled angrily annoyed.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki! Who else, baka?" Naruto yelled back as he walked away cursing and ranting on about how he should just leave the kingdom and become a traveler.

"Danzo, Are you alright?" asked an Anbu.

"I am fine!" answered Danzo.

"I will warn you now, Danzo. If you try anything to Naruto and his family, I will hunt you down and avenge them. They do not deserve to be treated this way, especially Naruto. His mother is away looking for his sister, his brother left him, his father is always busy, his sister has ran away for she doesn't want to be force to marry Neji, his brother left to be part of the Akatsuki, and he can't see his best friend Sasuke who is being taught by Orochimaru, Kabuto, and his father twenty four seven. Top it off, he get's blame the most for someone who is young. Now if you excuse me! I have to catch up to Naruto to make sure he is okay. Good Riddance!" Kakashi informed Danzo and then disappeared.

"I want you to keep an eye on the boy, Sai" Danzo informed the Anbu next to him.

"Yes sir," Sai replied as he disappeared.

**GoddessWarrior: **Now next to the next chapter!

**Kalos: **You write too much!

**GoddessWarrior: **Shut it or I will tell Chiyoko that you have been annoying me.

**Kalos: ** Yeah, yeah…anyways do the next chapter!

**GoddessWarrior: **I already did it! ^.^ Hehe!


	6. Chapter 6 Namikaze Kingdom Falls

**GoddessWarrior: **Here is the list of Jinchuuriki Organization in order (Shows the sheet of paper)

_Jinchuuriki_

_Shukaku (one-tailed raccoon)_

_Nibi (two-tailed cat)_

_Sanbi (three-tailed turtle)_

_Yonbi (four-tailed ape)_

_Gobi (five-tailed dolphin horse)_

_Rokubi (six-tailed slug)_

_Shichibi (seven-tailed horned beetle) _

_Hachibi (eight-tailed Ox)_

_Kyuubi (nine-tailed fox)_

_**Note: When all combined will become Juubi (ten-tailed beast)**_

**GoddessWarrior: ** Now the List of the Akatsuki Organization (Holds up another paper)

_Akatsuki_

_Madara Uchiha (Tobi)_

_Zetsu_

_Nagato (Pain)_

_Konan_

_Yahiko_

_Itachi Uchiha_

_Kisame Hoshigaki_

_Deidara_

_Kakuzu_

_Orochimaru_

_Sasori_

**Kalos: **Nice list, Stephy-chan! So did Chiyoko call ya?

**GoddessWarrior: **I emailed my number to her and she said she will call me in a few days.

**Kalos: **I hate it when she has those lame business trips!

**GoddessWarrior: **Same here, I miss her. *pouts*

**Kalos: **Hey readers! Stephy-chan, aka GoddessWarrior does not own Naruto, only the plot.

**GoddessWarrior: **Oh! And there is some cursing and Yaoi starting in this! If you don't like Yaoi and don't like cussing, then don't read it, ok! Now to the story!

Chapter 6- NamiKaze Kingdom Falls

The next evening, Minato and Naruto sat at the dining table eating their dinner. Suddenly, two women in cloaks ran towards them and stood beside Naruto and said, "Hey Naru-chan! It's me you sissy, Naruko. And here's Mom!"

Naruko and Kushina took their hoods off revealing themselves. Naruto got up and hugged his sister and then his mother as he cried on her shoulder. Kushina returned the hug as she rubbed his back to comfort him as she looked up to her husband and said, "Madara Uchiha is alive and Danzo is setting us up. Madara and Danzo are planning to do a ritual. A guy name Pain is controlling all eight-tailed demons while Madara is messing and controlling Kyuubi's mind. Pain's real name is Nagato and he has strange powers. They are coming here tonight. I came here as fast as I a can. What is wrong with Naruto?"

"Naruto went through a lot while you were both gone and while I was busy. I found out from Kakashi that Danzo and the rude royalties are threatening and bothering him. Kakashi threatened Danzo back. And we miss you two greatly."

"Why do they want from us?" asked Naruto as he wiped his tears away.

"They want to slaughter us technically," replied Naruko sadly, "Mom and I are going to try to stop Kyuubi and kick Madara's but to oblivion to free Kyuubi!"

"Honey, we need to get prepared, we only have till midnight," Kushina whispered to her husband.

"Kakashi, Iruka, I need you two to watch over Naruto," Minato commanded after his wife warned him, Naruto please stay in your room with them till I come to you, okay!"

"Dad…I…" Naruto hesitated.

"Please Naruto," Minato pleaded to his son as he hugged and kissed his forehead before leaving to get ready.

"Okay…"Naruto whispered as he watched his mother, father, and sister leaving him. Once they left, he went into his room as Iruka and Kakashi stood at the door, guarding.

At midnight, explosions and battle cries were heard outside. Naruto became nervous and worried. Suddenly, he heard fighting outside his door as he heard Iruka yelled out, "Don't open the door at all Naruto!"

Naruto heart beat went faster and faster as he felt scared and worried as crashes and yells were being heard outside his room door. He wanted to go out and help them, but he had to obey his father's order and keep safe. The door crashed open a few minutes after the silence. Madara and Pain came in his room with the Jinchuuriki they now control were now in demon form. Naruto gasped as the tailed-demons surrounded him in every direction. Madara stood in front of him smirking while Pain stood near the broken door.

"So you are Naruto, eh" said Madara.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked bravely.

"I want to use you as hostage. I want to ask Minato where the other half of Kyuubi's Chakra is," answered Madara, "Now are we going to do this the easy or hard way?"

"Kyuubi only has half of his powers! What do mean?" asked Naruto.

"I can sense that he is missing some Chakra for I have controlled him before when you were born," answered Madara, "You were a good hostage then too."

"Why do you want it?" asked Naruto curiously.

"To do a ritual called Eye of the Moon so I can revive the ten-tailed beast called Juubi," answered Madara as he grabbed Naruto's right arm and threw him to his bed. Naruto landed onto his bed and gasped in surprised as vines wrapped around his arms and legs holding him down on the bed. Madara sat on the bed beside Naruto's body continue talking.

"The Juubi is a very powerful ten-tailed beast that I plan to control so I can control the world. I guess I want world domination you could say. You know, I was planning to wait till Sasuke gained the "Curse of Hatred" and you gain the "Will of Fire." So I can see you two battle each other. It would have been interesting to see who'd win. Especially, since it would be dark versus light. This fight would create all the kingdoms to fall."

"You like to talk a lot for someone who wants world domination," Naruto said as he struggled with the vines, "Or do you just like to have conversations?"

"Conversations are pretty fun, but telling stories are more fun," Madara replied.

"Well I ain't interested in any your stories right now… I already heard the story about the Uchiha Clan and Senju Clan history and issues from Fugaku and my father. That happened in the past, meaning it's overrated now. What is the point repeating the past?" Naruto said.

"It's not just the past! It is for the pride of the Uchiha Clan and to prove I am the most powerful being," exclaimed Madara.

"Still past bullshit and to let you know powers don't mean doodly squat. Powers don't prove that you are the strongest in the world. It just shows what a selfish fool you are being. Controlling others just shows that you are a coward to handle others and a bastard!" Naruto yelled, "Royalties who want power and control others piss me off. Especially when they hurt others and I know you are one of them."

"My, my, you have such courage considering you are tied up and can't do anything," said Madara, "I should put you in your place, eh. How about I make you mine?"

Madara got up and went on top of Naruto as he kissed him on the lips and slowly took of the boy's shirt. Naruto struggled more and more as Madara finished taking his shirt off. Madara slid his hand from Naruto's chest, abdomen, to his sides. He stroked the boy's side softly, making the boy moan and struggle. Madara broke the kiss and then kisses, sucked, and bit Naruto's neck softly and then roughly. Naruto moaned and then whimpered when Madara bit him. He started to struggle more and yelled out, "Stop it! Let me go!"

Suddenly a nine-tailed fox demon knocked Madara away from Naruto and turned into human form revealing himself as Kyuubi. Madara cursed as he realized the Kyuubi broke free from his control. Kyuubi freed his little brother and wrapped his right arm around him to comfort him and in a protective manner. Naruto held onto Kyuubi's shirt crying and shaking.

"How dare you sexually touch my little brother! I am gonna kick your ass!" Kyuubi yelled outraged as he summoned a Katana.

Madara smirked and said teasingly, "I only kissed and teased him a bit."

"Shut the Hell up! You have frightened and harmed him you dumb ass!" Kyuubi shouted.

"Attack, Jinchuuriki!" Pain commanded all the eight tailed demons as Minato, Kushina, Naruko, Kakashi, and Iruka jumped in to protect Naruto and Kyuubi. The eight demons growled and hissed as the circled them. Kakashi and Iruka fought the first four demons while Minato and Kushina fought the other half off. Kyuubi and Naruko protected Naruto while they faced Pain. Madara watched them all fight each other, then, turned his eyes towards where Naruto was. He watched carefully, waiting for the right time to capture Naruto and use him as hostage. Finally, he made his move once Kyuubi went flying across the room and crash into a wall. Naruto ran towards Kyuubi, but was grabbed by the arm by no other than Madara. Madara twisted Naruto's right arm behind his back and held a Kunai blade against his neck.

"Stop fighting now!" Madara yelled out. Everyone stopped and turned to see Madara holding Naruto hostage. Pain disappeared and then reappeared by Madara's side while the demons turned to their human forms as they collapsed to the ground unconscious. Kakashi, Iruka, and Naruko also collapsed and passed out from exhaustion. Minato and Kushina dropped their weapons as they saw Madara holding Naruto hostage.

"You coward! Let my baby boy go!" Kushina yelled out.

"Now, now. I will let him go once Minato tells me where the Kyuubi's other Chakra half is," said Madara, "You have count of ten to tell me or your son will suffer greatly."

"I…won't…" Minato said, hesitated.

"I would tell him or thing will get messy," Pain warned.

"10…9…8…7…" Madara started counting down.

"Stop! Please don't," Kushina pleaded.

"6…5…4…" Madara continued counting, ignoring Kushina's pleading.

"Fine! I tell you once you let him go!" Minato yelled out.

"3…2…" Madara still continued.

"One of the children has it!" Minato sadly said.

"Who?" asked Madara.

"Not until you let him go," Minato said sternly.

"Fine," Madara said as he let Naruto run to his mother and father. Once Naruto was with them, Minato said, "Naruto does and you are not laying another hand on him. Your days are over with harming and using the Jinchuuriki."

Kushina's hands started to glow as Minato threw a few glowing orbs at the unconscious demons. The demons' spirits were sucked into the orbs. Each orb turned into a color and raised to the sky disappearing. Madara went straight towards Naruto, sword raised. Once he stood in front of Naruto he let his sword come crashing down upon Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes shut tight as the sword came on him, expecting to be slashed in half. Instead, blood spattered on him. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Kyuubi standing in front of him, facing him with a smile on his face. Kyuubi collapse on the floor dead as Naruto eyes widen, standing in shock. Naruko went to Naruto and hugged him. She lifted his chin and said, "Naruto look at me, everything will be okay."

Naruto shook his head as he fell to his knees and held Kyuubi's body to his chest crying. Naruko kneeled next to him and called out, "Mom! I need you right now!"

Kushina came over to where Naruto and Naruko were and saw Kyuubi laying dead. Tears rolled down her eyes while she held Naruto in her arms trying to comfort and calm him. Kakashi and Iruka fought Madara the best they could, but were knocked out unconscious again. Once Pain disappeared, Minato went to fight Madara. Madara kept dodging Minato's attacks till Naruko threw a Shuriken in Madara's back. Madara cursed and threw five kunai blades at Naruko. Naruko dodged two, but three of them injured her. One on the shoulder and the other two in the right hip. Minato slashed his Katana at Madara, which Madara dodged on time and kicked it out of Minato's hand. Minato summoned a light blue sphere and threw it into Madara's chest. Madara grunted in pain and then disappeared.

"We have to seal the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune spirit inside someone," Kushina said to her husband, "Or the demon will take over Kyuubi and try to get his other Chakra from Naruto."

"Seal it in me, mom," said Naruto as he looked in his father and mother's eyes, "I know I can handle it. Please, mom."

"Naruto…I… okay!" Kushina said, "But you must leave this world with no memories then. Minato you do sealing I open the portal. Kakashi and Iruka, you two will go with my son and take of him for me okay. He will lose his memories for about three or four years. You will come back when the time is right! Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Kakashi.

"I will, Kushina!" said Iruka.

Minato summoned ceremonial throne and told Naruto to lay on it. Naruto did what his father said. Minato imprinted the Eight Trigrams Sealing on his son's abdomen. Naruko pressed a certain pressure point in Naruto's neck to make him pass out.

"You didn't have to put him asleep!" Kushina exclaimed.

"Kushina…I am sorry, but it will be easier if was asleep because it will be hard for him to accept to leave afterwards," Minato said calmly.

"But… I wanted to tell him so much, before he goes," Kushina said softly.

Suddenly the Kyuubi's body burned to ashes and the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune arises and attacks them. Naruko and Kushina fought against the Kyuubi with Kakashi and Iruka's help. As Kushina summoned Chakra Chains to hold down the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune, the demon stabbed her and her daughter near their chest with his deadly tail. The fox demon then tried to kill Naruto. but Minato stood in the way, making the fox demon's tail got through his abdomen as he summons the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, which sucked the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune's soul and half its Chakra into Naruto while the other half of its Chakra went with along with the Death God. Minato also used this seal to slowly seal his own spirit and wife's spirit into their son, Naruto, so in the future they can see him when he is older.

Before Minato did the Four Symbols Seals on Naruto to finish sealing Kyuubi-no-Kitsune, Minato told Kushina to say her final words to Naruto before they both pass away.

"Naruto...you know this by now, but I will say this all again…don't be a picky eater…eat some veggies…take a shower everyday and keep warm…get plenty of sleep…try to study hard in the other world…I know you sometime do horrible in studying…make new friends…a few great friends would be fine…try your best and don't let failure pull you down…never give up and be strong… I wish I had more time to say more to you…and wish this didn't come to this so I can see you grow…but what I want to say to is…I love you so much, my little Naruto," said Kushina crying, panting, and gasping as she started to glow.

"Naruto…as you father…I say you better go by what your mother said…I love you too Naruto…" Minato said softly as he stared to glow too. He finished the Four Symbol Seals and Dead Demon Consuming Seal. As the death god disappeared into the sky, Minato and Kushina's shining spirits went into Naruto's seal along with the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune's soul and Chakra.

Kakashi opened a portal and pushed Iruka and Naruto into it as he waved the good-bye. Naruko watched them go too, whispering, "I will see you again soon, Naru-chan."

**Kalos: **That was good, but sad.

**GoddessWarrior: **Again, it is a story…oh and the next Chapter is called Uchiha Kingdom Falls

**Kalos: **So that means…wait a minute! Does Itachi slaughter his family?

**GoddessWarrior: **I can't tell you that! That would be a spoiler!

**Kalos: **Oh come on! Just answer that question!

**GoddessWarrior: ***smirks* fine…maybe! *giggles*

**Kalos: ***frowns* Bitch!

**GoddessWarrior: **Che, Idiot! Well hoped you liked the chapters 5 and 6…well got to go! Bai-Bai!


	7. Sorry, Tech Issues! XX

**Goddess Warrior: **Hello Readers! I am letting you all know that I am having technology issues such as my laptop has crashed. And I might have to argue with a certain company about my contract with them and Geek Squad. I am pissed at them, but hopefully my dad can help me clear it all up with them. He is pissed at them too because they did not go by the contract. Anyways here's something me and Kalos was chatting about that is good news. We are chatting right now on our emails (I am using my grandma's computer).

_**Stephy-chan (me): **__Can you please come over and let me borrow your laptop on Thursday?_

_**Kalos: **__I guess I will try to come over Thursday and let you borrow it if your stupid company and geek squad don't give you a new laptop. I can't believe they are trying to rip you off!_

_**Stephy-chan (me): **__They are sexists I tell you! They promised me on that frickin' contract that I will get a new laptop if it happens the fourth time. They are breaking the contract and ripping me off! I can't wait till bitch them out since they won't listen to me 'cause they are sexists!_

_**Kalos: **__Don't worry your dad will take then down and we will yelling- Touch down, bitches! Your dad is crazy. LOL._

_**Stephy-chan (me): **__LMAO. Watch out he will give you the evil glare of death. _

_**Kalos: **__NOOOOOOO! _

_**Stephy-chan (me): **__Hehehe!_

_**Kalos: **__Well I hope the next chapter is good! ^^_

_**Stephy-chan (me): **__I am thinking two or three chapters in each story (aka: 'Angel of Dark and Light' & 'Fallen Kingdoms.')_

_**Kalos: **__Steph! Put one chapter only for each and then do three during this coming weekend or Chiyoko will have your head if you do too much right now! You have three projects to do this week and a test! _

_**Stephy-chan (me): **__How did you know?_

_**Kalos: **__deadpanned. -_- Chiyoko told me and asked me to keep an eye on you, duh! Who else? Santa Claus? I don't think so!_

_**Stephy-chan (me): **__Bummer…Fine! One chapter each! *pouts* _

_**Kalos: **__Cheer up! At least I will come over the weekend and let you use my laptop if you still need it. ^^_

_**Stephy-chan (me): **__Kalos-kun! You're the best! *hugs*_

_**Kalos: **__I gtg! My bf is coming…*blush*_

_**Stephy-chan (me): **__Awe! Kwai! _

_**Kalos: **__Shut up! _

_**Stephy-chan (me): **__Well, Have fun!_

_**Kalos: **__Go play with your gf! _

_**Stephy-chan (me): **__She is busy…*cries*_

_**Kalos: **__Sorry…*hugs*_

_**Stephy-chan (me): **__It's ok! ^^ At least she will come over in March and I can finally give my gf her Valentines gift then! I can't wait to see her! _

_**Kalos: **__*chuckles* Well good bye!_

_**Stephy-chan (me): **__Bai-Bai!_

_**~Kalos Logs Off~**_

**Goddess Warrior: **So, I totally might get to write a Chapter my dear readers! =^.^=

*Cheers* Well, See ya guys Thursday! Bai-Bai!


	8. Chapter 7 Uchiha Kingdom Falls

**GoddessWarrior**: Hiya, readers! I wrote a chapter just for you all!

**Kalos**: Finally! Can't wait to see what happens to the Uchiha Kingdom!

**GoddessWarrior**: It is funny, sad, and good! Trust me!

**Kalos**: Oh, I trust you all right. When's your silly sister joining in?

**GoddessWarrior**: When I get my laptop back…well when I get my new one 'cus they are replacing the whole thing with a new one.

**Kalos**: Sweet! So when do you think you'll get it?

**GoddessWarrior**: As long as I complain or bitch at them every other day, about five to seven days hopefully.

**Kalos**: Bitch 'em out girl!

**GoddessWarrior**: Okie dokies! Now onto the story!

**Kalos: **Stephy-chan, or GoddessWarrior, does not own Naruto! She only owns the plots!

Chapter 7 - Uchiha Kingdom Falls

Two years after NamiKaze Kingdom fell, a ten year old Sasuke stomped angrily in the hall and into the Throne Room yelling out, "Father! Father!"

"What is it, Sasuke?" asked Fugaku who sat in his throne.

"Why are you blaming my friend Naruto for my problems that I made?"

"That is not your business."- Sasuke.

"Yes, it is my business! One, I am the one who doesn't want to be a lord and be married to a wench!"- Fugaku.

"See he has tainted you! You would never go against the traditions!"- Fugaku.

"Maybe I don't want to go by the tradition bullcrap anymore. Maybe I am in love with Naruto who is pretty much clueless and innocent. Maybe I am gay for only him. Maybe I despise women in my generation. Besides I want to travel around the world and go on an adventure. Being a prince is lame. And I bet being a King is lamer."- Sasuke.

"How dare you say such a thing to your father! You are still a boy and not yet a man, Sasuke!" Mikoto exclaimed.

"I know what I want and who I love! I don't need a tutor or any other idiot to tell me who I should love or be with. I am going to go train at the forest. See you later," Sasuke said angrily as he left.

"What shall we do, dear?" asked Mikoto, once Sasuke left.

"I don't know. Hopefully Orochimaru will make Sasuke forget about Naruto and try to keep his mind on the future we planned for him," said Fugaku.

"My, my! I see you can't keep your children in line," said Madara.

"Madara! I thought you are dead! I don't understand," exclaimed Fugaku.

"It is simple, the hokage and his brother couldn't kill me, but they defeat me a bit in the battle. I pretended to be dead. I planned out how the future is really going to be. I finished up destroying a few Kingdoms. First was NamiKaze, second was Hyuga, and third was Inuzuka Kingdom, and the fourth was Jinchuuriki, and next will be your kingdom that was once mine, the Uchiha Kingdom, which shall fall now like the others," replied Madara.

"Then what are you planning to do if you make our Kingdom fall?" asked Fugaku.\

"Simple, create new kingdoms such as Orochi Kingdom, Akatsuki Kingdom, and the Fallen Kingdoms!" exclaimed Madara.

"So mostly dark kingdoms you are creating, but what about the other Kingdoms? Are you letting them go? And why the light, dark, and neutral kingdoms?" asked Mikoto.

"Simple. I dislike NamiKaze Kingdom for people of light blind me so. And Hyuga are just too annoying and I can't let Jinchuuriki keep fighting against us. The Inuzuka Kingdom are likely to rebel against us and that wouldn't go well, but I did let a few Hyuga and Inuzuka go. They are considered Clans now. The Jinchuuriki have disappeared and probably have new hosts. The Uchiha Clan must be destroyed considering they have disappointed me. They have helped the silly Konoha and NamiKaze Kingdoms. So once these kingdoms have fallen, the Akatsuki Kingdom shall rise," answered Madara sternly.

Suddenly the Akatsuki Clan came and slaughtered the Uchiha while Itachi was told to kill his father and mother or Sasuke shall die. So Itachi apologized to his parents and slaughtered them quickly. Hours after the slaughtering and destroying the Uchiha Kingdom, they Akatsuki left.

By night fall Sasuke came back to see his Kingdom destroyed. The kingdom was burned downed to ashes, but the castle still stood, but lots of the castle parts have been torn and fallen in pieces. Some of the people were slaughtered, burned, decapitated, or tortured to death. He looked for his parents who were in the throne room laying dead on the red royal carpet. His mother, Mikoto had a Kunai blade in her chest, through her heart and his father, Fugaku had a Katana in his back into his chest where the heart was. Sasuke fell to his knees and screamed out in anguish, pain, sadness, and loss of his family and Kingdom.

Suddenly, Itachi came behind him and said, "I am sorry, Otouto…It was either you or them…I would never kill you and know that… Naruto is alive…his parents teleported him to another world where magic does not exist…"

"So…what do I do…and why would you tell me the truth… wouldn't you want me to hate you?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't want history to repeat itself…and I understand if you do hate me… but Madara has planned this all along. Now he will search for all The Jinchuuriki hosts and use them. If you seek revenge for our Kingdom, be careful. If revenge takes over you, you may hurt the ones you love or closest to you." – Itachi.

"Huh, can you leave now? I need to think things over."- Sasuke

A week later, Naruko and a few Konoha Anbu came to the Uchiha Kingdom to find the same thing as Sasuke did. Sasuke stood in the throne room with a blank look on his face. Naruko came to his aid and shook him. Sasuke looked up and whispered, "I know…"

Naruko understood and nodded her head as she said, "So another kingdom down, eh? Wonder what the next one is next?"

"Madara said it is the last…"- Sasuke.

"I doubt it…there are a lot who claim to hate Konoha Kingdom. You never know if it is next someday."- Naruko.

"But why?"- Sasuke

"Even I don't know, but Orochimaru and Kabuto are part of Akatsuki again. Danzo is some how part of it along with a few Anbu. Well lets clean this up and go to Konoha. Unless you want to still train under Orochimaru."- Naruko.

"Hell no! He can drop dead for all I care. Besides, Naruto is my main concern. Danzo, Akatsuki, and others are probably going to try to find him."- Sasuke.

"That's not good considering Naruto won't remember anything from the Mystic World. Besides, Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sama are taking care of Naruto."

"Hn. How many worlds are there?"

"There is us the Mystic World, then there is Natural World where Naruto is, the Heaven, Hell, Underworld, and Ancient Realm. I think there is a few more, but they are unknown."

"Damn… so what is the plan?"

"Well, we search for Naru-chan secret till we find a trustful group."

"Hn. Fine."

**GoddessWarrior: **Yays! I wrote it a bit early! ^.^ ~chu~

**Kalos: **Is it happy noise time?

**GoddessWarrior: **…Maybe

**Kalos: **Well better hop to writing the other story. You know some readers would love another chapter of your XS Fanfic as soon as possible.

**GoddessWarrior: **What are you? My secretary?

**Kalos: **Might as well. LOL

**GoddessWarrior: **Hmm…so you saying you want to be so?

**Kalos: **Not really…

**GoddessWarrior: **Kufufufu!


	9. Chapter 8Naruto & the Natural World

**GoddessWarrior: **Hiya, everyone! Sorry for not writing…well typing for so long. I have been busy and since I am free. I will give this story to you! Please enjoy!Kalos say the disclaimer and Kaden say the warning, please! Oh, and please donate to Japan! Thanks!

**Kaden: **Hey, folks! I am warning you all! If you do not like guy on guy and Yaoi, do not read it for peek sakes! If you have questions or concerns, please send a message!

**Kalos: **Hello, readers! GoddessWarrior does not own Naruto, but she owns the plot. Enjoy!

Chapter 8 – Naruto & the Natural World

_A few years later…Natural World…_

A blonde haired, ocean blue eyed, and tanned skinned carefree fifteen year old boy named Naruto ran across the street to get to his school called Konoha University. His father Iruka is a teacher there while his other father Kakashi is a Cop. Many have picked on poor Naruto for having low grades, but he couldn't help it. He felt something was missing and spaced out a lot in class as well as falling asleep too. Some thought he had health or mental issues.

In class, Mr. Tobi Uchiha, the principal, came in the room to ask, "Uzumaki Naruto! Come into my office in fifteen minutes."

As Mr. Tobi Uchiha left, Naruto sighed and got all his things and went to the principal's office. There he sat in front of the principal. The principal looked at him carefully and said, "You may not remember me from your past Naruto, but I am from the same world you came from. I am Akatsuki elite which if you remembered, and then you would have heard of the Kingdom…"

"Wait a minute! What do mean another world?"- Naruto tilting his head slightly.

"There is another world called the Mystic World where we both come from. There are other worlds, but I will tell you about the other worlds later. Now we must go to our world."

"I don't know…Papa and Dad told me not to trust going anywhere with anyone…"

"You mean Kakashi and Iruka, right?"

"Umm…yeah…"

"They didn't tell who you really are? That you are a prince of a certain kingdom?"

"I think you might be mistaking me for someone else…I got to go…"

Naruto got up from the chair and went to the door, but was stopped before he got to open it. Tobi took his arm and twirled him around to make Naruto face him. Naruto eyes widen as Tobi threw him into a wall. Naruto yelped in pain as his back hit the wall and slumped to the floor. Tobi locked his office door and then summoned an orb of lightning in his right hand and orb of fire in his left hand. Naruto looked up with wide, shocked eyes with hint of fear. He scrambled to his feet and backed up to the wall. Suddenly a raven haired sixteen year old boy with dark mysterious eyes came out of a portal and threw fire balls at Tobi as a blonde young female with pigtails and ocean blue eyes that looked like a female version of Naruto went to help out Naruto.

Tobi dodged the fireballs and glared at the raven haired boy as he exclaimed, "So you have finally come to this world to find your Naru-chan, eh?"

The raven haired boy glared at him and answered, "Back off Akatsuki bastard!"

The blonde female frowned as she exclaimed, "Yes we have Tobi…or should I say Madara Uchiha who destroyed a few kingdoms! Especially, my older brother, Kyuubi!"

"He was in the way, Naruko…If he wasn't in the way, he wouldn't be dead…But your dear younger brother would still be alive for I was only going to make him weak till I make him mine."- Madara

"Let me guess, you changed your name to Tobi and pretend to be a principal to find and get to Naruto."- raven boy

"Yes I did, Sasuke. You are good at guessing…"-Madara

"No, I was observing dumbass!"- Sasuke

"Sasuke! We must leave and help Naru-chan to find Iruka and Kakashi!"- Naruko

Suddenly, Kakashi burst into the room with Iruka behind him. Iruka gasped softly as Kakashi glared at Madara.

"Dad! Papa!"- Naruto

"Naru! Are you alright?"Iruka said as he ran to Naruto's side and hugged him tightly.

"I'm fine if you hug me a little lighter…"- Naruto

"I am sorry! I was worried! Now, are you okay?" asked Iruka as he pulled away and looked Naruto worriedly in the eyes.

Naruto nodded and said hesitantly, "Yeah…umm…what…I mean…is it true that I belong to another world? And who is he really and the others"

"We will explain that later," Kakashi said as he pointed the gun at Madara, "I'd leave Madara or else!"

"You think a puny gun will kill me?"- Madara

"No, but it will harm you well enough."- Kakashi

"Fine! I will be back for you, Naruto soon," Madara said as he teleported somewhere.

Kakashi turned to look at Naruto, Iruka, and Naruko. Then he looked at Sasuke who frowned and crossed his arms to his chest as he nodded his head. Kakashi nodded back and went over to Naruto and kneeled in front of him.

"Naruto…you are the prince of NamiKaze Kingdom in the Mystic World…"-Kakashi began as he told the whole story about what happened to them all. At first Naruto didn't believe till flashbacks of his memories came back to him slowly. He looked down at the ground as a few tears shed down upon the floor.

"Naruto…the Uchiha Kingdom has fallen also…we have gathered a team too."- Naruko

"Naruko-nii-chan…what…are we gonna do now?"- Naruto

"We are gonna stand up to the Akatsuki and Orochi Kingdom before they create the third kingdom…"- Naruko

"A third one?"- Naruto

"Yeah… he wants destroy Konoha Kingdom to create the Fallen Kingdom…"-Naruko

"We will stop them! I don't give a damn how hard and tired we are."- Sasuke.

Naruto frowns at what Sasuke said and exclaims, "You are such a teme! We need to be fully rested and full of energy to face them! Are you really asking to die?"

"Hn."- Sasuke

"Don't hn me, teme!"-Naruto

"Hn. Did you say something, baka?"

"I said you are a teme that needs to learn to rest so you have full energy in you!"

"What are you? My mom?"

"No, I am your best friend, teme!"

"Hn."

"Whatever! Be a teme!"

Naruko, Iruka, and Kakashi observed Naruto and Sasuke as they had their conversation, well argument, between each other. Naruko and Kakashi smirked. For them it was entertaining. To Iruka, it was annoying, but a relieving moment.

"Are you done yet, love doves?"-Naruko

"We are…I am not dating Sasuke the last time I checked!"- Naruto

"Well, you two sound likely lovely married couples."- Kakashi

"Hn."- Sasuke

"Ugh! Is that all you can grunt out, teme?"- Naruto

"I could just make you moan instead," Sasuke smirked as he continued, "As I kiss you and caress you."

Naruto gasped as Sasuke pulled him into his chest and kissed his lips as he caresses his back, making Naruto moan. They pulled away to get air. Naruto pouted and said, "What took you long, Sasu-teme?"

"Hmm…I was waiting for the right time, Naru-chan. That is why."-Sauske

**Kalos: **That was okay…

**GoddessWarrior: **Were you hoping for some smexy action?

**Kaden:** He was, but I can give you some, babe?

**Kalos: **~blushes~ stop calling me that!

**Kaden: **Okay, dear.

**Kalos:** Stop that!

**Kaden: **Stop what? ~kisses Kalos~

**GoddessWarrior: **That should shut him up and give him some love. ~chuckles~ Well I hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 9 The Unexpected Visitors!

**GoddessWarrior: **Well time to say good-bye to Kaden and Kalos for they will be on a month vacation…jerk leaving me! *cries*

**Kaden: **Oh boo-hoo! We will be back before ya know it, k!

**Kalos: **Kaden shut your sarcasm cus' today for we have short chapter cus' of you!

**GoddessWarrior: **Oh don't worry! I am actually working on the next chapter right away before you two leave in three days! It's on 7:33pm 6/20/11 and I will probably start the next at like 1 PM'ish and finish around 9/10 PM'ish.

**Kaden: **Not again with the crazy typing. Don't you have other crap to do?

**GoddessWarrior: **Yep, but I make a schedule for my Permit Study Time and Japanese Lesson Times!

**Kalos: **Cool! Now onto the disclaimer! GODDESSWARRIOR DOES NOT OWN NARUTO BUT OWNS THE PLOT! PLEASE ENJOY!

**Kaden: **WARNING: IF YOU DON"T LIKE YAOI (aka boy on boy), DO NOT READ IT! AND IF YOU DON"T LIKE SWEARING, DO NOT READ IT! NOW ENJOY READERS!

**GoddessWarrior: **_**=^.^= ~chu~**_

**Chapter 9- The Unexpected Visitors!  
**

Two days later…

In the Mystical World at the Konoha Kingdom, Naruto woke up in a room where he and Sasuke were sharing for a few days now for they were now lovers. He was getting dressed in an black silk tank top robe-like shirt with orange swirls designs on and black silk slacks with nice pair of small leather boots that reach a few inches above his ankles and then he put his grandmother Tsunade's necklace around his neck that she gave him. It was on black leather string with a bluish green stone-like crystal hanging on it. He also put on black wrist bands on each wrist. Once he was done, he went out of his and Sasuke's room to the Great Hall to meet up with Tsunade, Sasuke, Kakashi, Iruka, Naruko, and the team.

As Naruto walked around the hallways to get to the Great Hall, he heard a few people talking in the study room, so eavesdrops and peaked in the room to see a red hair and eyed chick arguing with white hair and purple eyed young guy while an orange hair and red eyed guy talked calmly with a grayish white hair and blacked eye middle aged guy. The grayish white hair guy said out loud, "Now Suigetsu and Karin, keep it down and now listen."

"But Kabuto-san! Suigetsu started it!"- Karin

"It doesn't matter. Why can't you get along? At least Juugo is calm and understanding."- Kabuto

"Well, I am only calm cus' of the medicine."-Juugo

"So who's this Sasuke kid again? I know he's an Uchiha Prince, but who does he look like and why do we have to go after him?"- Suigetsu

"He has Raven hair, dark eyes, and wears an Uchiha symbol on his back, no matter what he wears. Orochimaru needs him for experiment of course unless he just joins us."- Karin

"You are correct! And hopefully he joins…I am sick of dealing with that psycho scientist. He gives me headache and annoys me."-Kabuto

Naruto frowned as he decided to walk by the room like he didn't hear anything. Kabuto, Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo stopped talking and turned once they heard footsteps and saw Naruto pass by slowly.

"Who's the blond kid?"- Suigetsu

"He's here…I thought Minato was killed! Is he a ghost in his young form?"- Karin

"Huh?"- Suigetsu and Juugo

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki, Minato's son who survived the massacre along with his sister. So Tobi failed his mission to retrieve him…"- Kabuto

"He's cute. I could have fun with him."- Suigetsu

"You're a pervert alright!"- Karin

"At least I ain't acting like a fan girl chick over a good looking raven boy."- Suigetsu

"Ugh! Bug off! Ugh!"- Karin

"I have to agree with Suigetsu about the cute blonde. The raven is not my type."- Juugo

"He is cute, but ain't my type. So sorry, but he'd be fun to dress up."- Karin

"Yaoi kicks in, eh?"-Suigetsu

"What do you think, Kabuto?"- Karin

"He's cute alright…maybe we should retrieve him and we can have fun with him and then hand him over to Akatsuki Kingdom. They probably would appreciate it somewhat."- Kabuto

Suddenly they heard a frustrated yell, which they went to see it was Naruto. They watched him closely as he walked back to the direction he came from.

"I can't believe I got lost again…ugh! Maybe I should go back to me and Sasuke's room for the map… Maybe I could give him his birthday gift during the meeting!"- Naruto

Naruto was about to pass the Study room, but was pulled by the arm and turned around to see Sasuke. Sasuke pulled him closely by the waist and kissed him on the lips softly and then pulled away with a smirk. Naruto blushed as he spoke.

"Happy Birthday, Sasuke-teme!"- Naruto

"Thanks, Naru-chan…Did you get lost?"- Sasuke

"Umm…yeah…sorry…"-Naruto (pouts)

" It's okay. I…"-Sasuke

"Please don't scare me again."- Naruto (cuts in, looking a little down)

"Oh, I am sorry, Naru. I didn't mean to. I want to surprise you."- Sasuke

"Well…okay…Umm…can you come back to the room with me?"- Naruto

"Sure, why not. I was gonna change from this stupid suit."- Sasuke

"So you were at the other world, eh? How was it?"- Naruto

"It was okay. Could have been better, but it was worth it to cover ya up."- Sasuke

"Oh really now? Could have let them think that I was missing, but I can tell you were being nice, which I am glad you were. I bet you wanted to keep my happy cus' you love me, right?"- Naruto

"Hn. Of course of love you, dobe! And I did it for you. Who else?"- Sasuke

"The kitties!"- Naruto (smirks and giggles)

"Oh, really? I'd run if I were you."- Sasuke (smirks)

Naruto giggled and ran away playfully as Sasuke chased him. Once they got to their room, Sasuke tackled Naruto on the bed and caressed him and kissed him. Suddenly their door was slammed open, making Naruto jump and Sasuke stand to glare at who they were. Kabuto walked towards them and stood a few feet away, smirking. Karin and Juugo stood on each side of him as Suigetsu closed the door and put a seal on the door and barrier around the outside of the room. Sasuke glared at them as he walked up to Kabuto to face him, ten inches away. Naruto jumped out of the bed and stood beside Sasuke.

"What the hell do you want?"-Sasuke

"We want you to join our team or else!"- Karin

"Else what?"-Sasuke

"Sasuke…they want to use you for power… I eavesdropped on them earlier…"- Naruto (whispers in Sasuke's ear so only he hears)

"Hn. Don't worry, Naruto. I wouldn't join or let them have their way with any of us."- Sasuke

"I believe you, Sasuke…"- Naruto (smiles at Sasuke)

"I know."-Sasuke

"Oh, how cute a lover conversation! Maybe, I could tear you two apart cus' that would be fun. Well, first play, conquers, and then takes, right."- Suigetsu (points a huge broadsword towards Sasuke and Naruto)

"Hn. Like I will let you win, scum."-Sasuke (frowns)

"We will see about that."- Suigetsu (smirks)

Suigetsu summoned water and cast it towards Sasuke, but blocked by a wind blast that came from Naruto. Sasuke summon a Katana in his left hand and his eyes turn red as flames form in his right hand. Kabuto, Juugo, and Karin charged at Sasuke while Suigetsu charged at Naruto…

**GoddessWarrior: **GOODNIGHT EVERYONE! Gotta go to bed for it is 12:40am! Sorry for the Cliff Hanger!


	11. Chapter 10 Defeating Oto Kingdom

**Character/Info: **

***Oto Kingdom Army: Orochimaru, Kabuto Yakushi, Kimimaro, Suigetsu Hozuki, Juugo, Karin, Tayuya, Sakon, Kidomaru, Jirobo, Amachi (crazy scientist), Dosu Kinuta, Zaku Abumi, Kin Tsuchi, Misumi Tsurugi, Yoroi Akado.

***Akatsuki: Madara Uchiha/Tobi, Itachi Uchiha, Nagato, Konan, Zetsu, Deidara, Hidan, Sasori, Kisame Hoshigaki, and Kakuzu.

***Naruto and Team: Naruto, Sasuke, Naruko, Kakashi, Iruka, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Hinata, Kiba & Akamaru, Shino, Neji, Lee, and Tenten.

***Sand Siblings: Gaara, Tamari, and Kankuro

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, only the plot!

**Warning: **There is yaoi aka guy on guy and swearing. Do not like bad language or/and Yaoi, please don't read unless you like the plot. Thank you so much! =^.^=

Chapter 10- Defeating Oto Kingdom

Kabuto tried to cut Sasuke's insides by using his arts of Chakra Scalpel as he threw Shurikens at him, but Sasuke blocked him as his Sharingan activated, helping him dodge the attacks. Sasuke lifted his right hand which contained flames and strike Kabuto in the chest with it making him yelp. Then Sasuke upper cut him and then kicked him into a wall. Suddenly Juugo came from behind him and punched his back, making him stumble and curse. Sasuke glared at him while Karin healed Kabuto.

"Go to Orochimaru and tell him that I plan to take Naruto along to get Sasuke to follow us, Karin. Oh, And ask him if he would bring his top five knights with."- Kabuto

"Yes, Kabuto-san! Right away!"- Karin

As Karin left, Kabuto gave Suigetsu the symbol to prepare to capture Naruto. Suigetsu smirked as he threw his broadsword at Naruto, which Naruto jumped out of the way and threw a wind orb at him, dodging it. Naruto gasped as Suigetsu somehow reappeared behind him. He turned around and blocked Suigetsu's kick and then jumped a few feet away. Suigetsu summoned water around Naruto, creating a water prison, trapping Naruto.

"When did you learn that?"- Kabuto (stands behind Suigetsu)

"Practice…Now we have him now what?"- Suigetsu

"Let me out!" – Naruto (pounds on the water prison wall)

Naruto glared at Kabuto and Suigetsu as he thought, 'I can't believe I fell into a trap! Ugh! I hope Sasuke hurries up…'

Suddenly he saw Kabuto walking up to him and stood in front the orb. Kabuto smirked as he took a syringe out of his pouch that has substance in till Kabuto put his hand through the water prison and stabbed the Syringe in his neck and let the substance go through his veins. Naruto eyes began to flutter and he collapsed inside the water prison for his legs wouldn't stay up. 'What is wrong with me…what was that…' thought Naruto, trying to keep awake, but ended up to fall into darkness, in a deep sleep. Suigetsu popped the Water Prison and caught Naruto in his arms, smirking as he looked at the peaceful sleeping Naruto.

"Ain't he cute? So, ready to go?"- Suigetsu

"Yes… Juugo lets go!" – Kabuto

Juugo punched the ground causing the room to shake and making Sasuke struggle to keep standing. Then Juugo punched the wall, leaving a huge hole, which he, Kabuto, and Suigetsu escaped out of with Naruto in Suigetsu's arms.

"Naruto!"- Sasuke (yelled out, worried for his lover)

The bedroom slammed door opened with Kakashi, Iruka, and Naruko stomping in.

"Why the hell is there a barrier and where is my brother?"- Naruko

"I was about to after those bastards to go save him, but no, you come in, asking me fucking questions god dammit!"- Sasuke

"Don't raise your tone with me!"- Naruko

"I will if I want to now! Now I am leaving to save him, cus' who knows what they'll do to him. Are you coming or wasting time?"- Sasuke (jumps out of the hole in the wall and lands on the ground)

"I 'm coming!"- Naruko (follows Sasuke)

Iruka and Kakashi followed Sasuke and Naruko. They went in pursuit after Kabuto, Juugo, and Suigetsu who captured Naruto. Suigetsu turned his head slightly and smirked.

"Sasuke have some company with."- Suigetsu

"Shit. It's Kakashi and Naruko!"- Kabuto

"Who's Naruko? I know Kakashi is a pain in the ass."- Suigetsu

"She is Naruto's sister who gets in a rage mode when someone harms her little brother. So be careful."-Kabuto

"Who's the other one?"- Juugo

"Iruka is Kakashi's lover who also took care of Naruto with Kakashi in the Natural World. I think he will be a pain too."- Kabuto

"Oh, great! Just what we need! A bunch of Fools after us!"-Suigetsu

"At least it will be fun. Now give me the boy."- Orochimaru

Suigetsu stopped in front of Orochimaru and handed Naruto over. Kabuto stood by Orochimaru's side while Juugo stood by Suigetsu left side. Karin came from behind Orochimaru and then stood by Suigetsu right side. Orochimaru observed the sleeping Naruto in his arms as Kimimaro, Tayuya, Sakon, Kidomaru, and Jirobo set summoned a white stoned table. Once they were finished, Orochimaru set Naruto onto the table.

"So, why in the middle of the mountain forest?"- Suigetsu

"Only an idiot like you would dare to ask Orochimaru-sama questions!"- Karin

"Che. I am only curious."- Suigetsu

"To show everyone that I am serious and have better plans to set. Also to show Akatsuki I have totally decided to leave them to start my own plans..."- Orochimaru

"Sweet!"- Suigetsu

"I am glad you agree."- Orochimaru

"I don't agree with any Akatsuki or you're plans at all."- Kakashi

Kakashi, Iruka, Naruko, and Sasuke stood a few feet away from Orochimaru and his crew.

"You don't need to agree for I will rid of you all except Sasuke of course for he is part of my plan for…."- Orochimaru

"Like hell I'll let you use me. Let Naruto go"- Sasuke

"I don't have him for he is laying down in a lovely sleep."- Orochimaru

"You know what he means snake bastard! My brother has nothing to do with this so let him go!"- Naruko

"He is considered witness though. So technically, he part of this."- Kabuto

"Damn you! How dare you all harm innocent ones! Your ass is going down!"- Naruko

Naruko took a bunch of Kunai blades out of her pouch and threw them at Orochimaru and his group as more multiplied by Naruko's magic. Kakashi summoned his dogs to join the attack as Iruka threw fifteen Shurikens at the enemies. Sasuke summoned lightning in his left palm and charged at Orochimaru, but Suigetsu jumped in front and charged at Sasuke. Suigetsu swung his sword at Sasuke, making Sasuke jump out of the way and losing his lightning in thin air.

"All of you take care of Sasuke and his friends while me, Kimimaro and Kabuto take care of dear Naruto."- Orochimaru

Orochimaru carried Naruto like a bag of potatoes and teleported away with Kabuto and Kimimaro following. Tayuya, Sakon, Kidomaru, Jirobo, Dosu Kinuta, Zaku Abumi, Kin Tsuchi, Misumi Tsurugi, and Yoroi Akado joined Suigetsu Hozuki, Juugo, and Karin to fight against Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruko, and Iruka.

"Damn, we are at odds here…"- Iruka

"Not if we join!"- Shikamaru

Shikamaru stood on a branch with others behind him grinning- Sakura, Ino, Choji, Hinata, Kiba & Akamaru, Shino, Neji, Lee, and Tenten.

"Tsunade and Jiraiya are in the Konoha Council meeting arguing with the council with help from Hiruzen Sarutobi himself."- Sakura

"So they will be finished soon and waiting for us. So let's kick their asses and save Naruto!"- Ino

Naruko nodded her head and smirked as she turned to Sasuke. Sasuke looked back at her waiting for her to say something as Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro teleported to their side, surprising them.

"Where the hell did you three come from?"- Naruko

"We came from our destroyed Kingdom that we are rebuilding as a village to avenge for the lost ones. Our Kingdom was called Suna Kingdom…now it's known as _ "- Temari

"Orochimaru sent them to kill my father in the process of destroying our Kingdom too…so I will avenge for him and the Kingdom…"- Gaara

"Well here's the plan Gaara, me, and Sasuke go after Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Kimimaro while the rest you fight those idiots. Good Luck to all! Now let's kick their asses!"- Naruko

Everyone cheered and battled against their enemies as Naruko, Gaara, and Sasuke went after Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Kimimaro.

Meanwhile, in Oto Kingdom, Orochimaru laid Naruto on his bed as Naruto stifled and groan softly in his sleep. Orochimaru smirked as he signaled Kabuto to get the medical equipment and potions while Kimimaro tied Naruto's wrists and ankles to the bed posts.

Naruto eyes fluttered open as he felt someone doing something to his ankles. Then his eyes fully open to see his wrists and ankles tied to the bed posts. He looked up to see Kimimaro finishing up tying his left ankle to the bed post. He turned to see someone's back and Kabuto handing him something.

"Lord Orochimaru, it seems sleepy head has woken up."- Kabuto

Orochimaru turned around to see Naruto awake. Naruto eyes widen as he remembered Orochimaru arguing with his brother, Kyuubi, when he was little.

_Kyuubi (age 15) and Naruto (age 5) were playing 'Catch Me If You Can.' Where Naruto runs and Kyuubi tries to catch him. Usually Naruko would play and run, but she was busy studying. They were having fun till, Naruto ran right into Orochimaru, falling on his butt. He pouted as he looked up to see a snake in his face. He jumped and screamed, scared by the snake and then started to burst into tears. Kyuubi scooped him in his arms and glared at Orochimaru angrily._

"_Who the fuck do you think you are scaring my little brother like that. If that snake was on him and bit him, I'd so slaughter it and beat the shit out of you, fucking bastard."-Kyuubi_

"_I am Orochimaru. I would like to ask you to join Akatsuki…"- Orochimaru_

"_Since I was 9, you bastards asked me the same fucking question which will be the same answer…HELL NO! What makes you think I will say yes to you? Let me tell you…no will change my mind…so fuck off already!"- Kyuubi_

"_Suck a bad mouth."- Orochimaru_

"_I only swear when bastards like you tend to piss me the hell off! Now leave!"- Kyuubi_

'_If you don't join us, then I warn you in the future that your little brother shall suffer while we have him in our hands in the future."- Orochimaru_

'_Look you, mutter fucker! You guys lay one finger on him, I swear to God, I will slay you all one by one, limb by limb, and burn you all to ashes and give your soul to Hell or destroy it myself till I am satisfied. I hate cowards who use innocent ones and others as hostage or part of their freaking pathetic games. I don't care what you all think you are. Just do us all a favor or better yet, just go to bloody Hell already!"- Kyuubi_

"_I will be back someday unless our leader destroys yo…"- Orochimaru _

"_SHUT THE HELL UP!"- Kyuubi (cuts off Orochimaru's sentence as he put Naruto down on the ground and teleports. He reappears behind Orochimaru and grabbed him by the neck and threw him into the way.)_

_Orochimaru went through many walls of the NamiKaze Castle, leaving huge hole, about fifteen walls inside the castle, destroying half the walls. This scared Naruko when Orochimaru landed in front of her, on the desk, in the Study Room._

"_KYUUBI! YOU DESTROYED MANY WALLS AND THE STUDYHALL WHERE I FREAKING STUDY AND HAVE PEACE! I AM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"- Naruko (pissed off, yelling)_

"_OH SHUT UP! HE THREATEN ME AND NARU-CHAN! YOU SHOULD YELL AT THE BASTARD INSTEAD!"- Kyuubi_

"_THE HELL HE DISAPPEARED!"- Naruko (looked at her desk and around the semi-destroyed rooms and destroyed hallways, but couldn't find him)_

"_Great job, sis…"-Kyuubi (stood by Naruko with Naruto in his arms)_

"_We better fix the castle before mom and dad gets back…"- Naruko_

"_And you two better watch you tongues around young Naruto. If your parents found out or heard a swear word out of your little brother pretty innocent mouth, they will ground you for months. So start watching. Now tell me what happened."- Kakashi (leaning against the wall)_

"_Short Story…Orochimaru asked me to join Akatsuki and I said no, but he insist I did or Naruto will shall suffer, he freaking threaten him which pissed me off, so I freaking threw his ass into many bloody walls…"- Kyuubi_

"_Watch your tongue or I will slap you silly! How many times do I have to tell you two, especially you Kyuubi. Now clean and fix this place…"- Iruka (stomps over to them and took Naruto out of Kyuubi's arms checking him for injuries to find none.)_

_Kyuubi summoned his powers and Chakra, spreading the Chakra around the castle with bright red, purple, and orange light-like flame. Once the Chakra and strange light-like flames vanished, the outside and inside castle went back to its original and brand new self._

"_Not with your powers!"- Iruka_

"_Just did, baka!"- Kyuubi_

"_Now, don't call Iruka a baka! You teme!"- Naruko_

"_I wanna see Sasuke-teme, please! Me miss him!"- Naruto(pouts)_

_Iruka and Naruko gasped. Kakashi whistles as he looks away to hid his grin. Kyuubi chuckled._

"You're that jerk that was annoying and pissing my brother off!"- Naruto

"So you remember my visits… it's interesting how you are going out with Sasuke and more importantly you are alive!"- Orochimaru

"Why is that important to you?"- Naruto (curious)

"Well…I just want to know why you can use and have element of light when you have the nine tailed demons powers sealed in you. So I just want to experiment you. So let's start!"- Orochimaru

"Oh hell no! I ain't some doll! Let me free right now!"- Naruto (struggles to get free from the bonds as Orochimaru comes towards him with a Syringe)

"Now stop struggling…"-Orochimaru

"Not again! Please don't!"- Naruto (starts to panics)

Suddenly the door slams open revealing Sasuke, Naruko, and Gaara.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my little brother, you bastard!"- Naruko

"We were just about to experiment him…you?"- Kabuto

"Why you smart-ass, mutter fucker! I am so gonna kick your ass, Kabuto!"- Naruko

"You can have Kabuto, Naruko. I will have Orochimaru. And Gaara…"- Sasuke

"I will have the bone bastard, Kimimaro."- Gaara.

Kimimaro frowned and charged at Gaara while Naruko angrily charged at Kabuto with a Katana while he used a Kunai blade. Sasuke stood in a fighting stance facing Orochimaru.

"So Prince Uchiha comes to save Princess Naruto, eh?"- Orochimaru

"I am not a girl, baka! I am a boy, leaving me to be a Prince, not a fucking Princess."- Naruto

Orochimaru ignored Naruto's rant and takes a sword out of his throat and mouth.

"Eww! That's just gross and creepy!"- Naruto

"I agree…"- Sasuke (glares at Orochimaru)

Orochimaru charges at Sasuke with his sword, but Sasuke summoned his Katana and blocked it with his Katana. Naruto watched as Orochimaru and Sasuke exchanged blows and attacks. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his wind element, but was interrupted by Sasuke landing on top of him. Naruto gasped, surprised and looked at Sasuke worriedly. Sasuke was covered in blood and bruises. Orochimaru was covered in deep cuts and burn marks with a few bruises. He walked up to Naruto and Sasuke. He grabbed Sasuke back of collar and pulled him off Naruto and threw him to the corner of the room. Naruto summoned wind and the wind turned into a bladed-like wind, which cut the rope of and freed him. He jumped out of the bed and ran to Sasuke, but was grabbed by his right arm by Orochimaru and pulled towards his chest. Orochimaru smirked as he wrapped his arm around Naruto waist and pulled him into a rough kiss. Naruto struggled and finally pushed Orochimaru a few feet away from him with his Wind Element.

"How dare you kiss me! Only Sasuke can, you damn snake bastard!"- Naruto

"My my, Sasuke. This one is such a keeper, eh. He will be fun to break."- Orochimaru

Sasuke mumbled something as he carefully stood up do to his injuries.

"Leave him alone… He is not a doll you can play with…I will kill you… "- Sasuke (huffed & puffed)

Sasuke's Sharingan activated. He put Orochimaru under a illusion that later he turned to a certain reality. As Orochimaru body was burning, Sasuke's eyes slowly turned back to normal. Sasuke grabbed his Katana from the ground and brought his Katana down upon Orochimaru, slicing him in half. Blood splattered everywhere in the room, landing on the walls, dressers, mirror, bed, desk, and on Sasuke and Naruto. Even a few drops splattered on Naruko, Gaara, Kabuto, and Kimimaro.

Kabuto outraged teleported and reappeared behind Sasuke. He stabbed Sasuke in the back with his Kunai blade. Naruto eyes widen as Sasuke slumped to the ground from being stabbed and from the battle wounds from Orochimaru's attacks and blows he received.

"SASUKE!"- Naruto (yelled out as he ran to him)

"The dagger had poison on. He will die soon and you will never be with him again."- Kabuto

Kabuto laughed evilly till Naruko ran her Katana through his back to his heart and out of his chest. She then pulled her Katana out of him and kicked him hard, making his dead body land near Orochimaru.

"There you go fucking bastard. Now you died by his fucking side. Now have fun in Hell."- Naruko

Once Gaara finished off Kimimaro, he limped over to Naruko's side. He looked at Sasuke and then Naruto. He felt sorry for Naruto. Losing the one you love so many times hurt deeply, especially when it the one who you are lovers with. Naruko and Gaara turned their heads towards the door to see Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Hinata, Kiba & Akamaru, Shino, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Kankuro, and Temari coming in the room.

"Sasuke!"- Ino and Sakura (yell out his name in worry and shock as they others gasped or looked shocked or confused and worried)

"What happen? Is he alive?"- Kiba

"Yeah…I am…fine…"- Sasuke (gasps for breath and tries to calm down his breathing and heart)

"Sasuke! You are not fine! You are bleeding, injured, and in pain!"- Naruto (hugs Sasuke)

"I am fine, Naruto."- Sasuke

"The hell you are not!"- Naruto

"Don't worry, Naruto. I will heal him."- Sakura

While Sakura healed Sasuke, a huge snake wrapped its long tail around Naruto out of nowhere. Naruto yelped out in pain as it tightened its grip around him. Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Hinata, Kiba & Akamaru, Shino, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara attacked it with all they got as Kakashi and Iruka help Sakura heal Sasuke faster, but the snake knocked them all away and then ate up Kabuto and Kimimaro's dead bodies and then it crashed through the walls and went outside to eat Tayuya, Sakon, Kidomaru, Jirobo, Dosu Kinuta, Zaku Abumi, Kin Tsuchi, Misumi Tsurugi, and Yoroi Akado's dead bodies. Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo looked at the snake, shocked. Sasuke ran outside once he was healed to go after the snake who took his Naruto, but stopped suddenly, shocked, as he saw the snake open his mouth to let someone out. Kakashi, Iruka, and Naruko stood behind Sasuke to look what he was shocked about. Their eyes widen in shock and confusion.

"Why the hell is that snake bastard alive? I thought I slain him…"- Sasuke

"He does have the body transfer and recover magic down right. It's the rarest magic ability, but is suppose to be against magic law to use it. "- Shikamaru (stands next to Sasuke)

"Great…now what are we suppose to defeat him with?"- Naruko

"Light…"- Gaara

"What?"- Sasuke, Naruko, & Shikamaru

"Light defeat dark magic considering Orochimaru's magic is mostly all dark"- Kakashi

Orochimaru smirked at what his huge snake captured for him and jumped onto its head.

"Good job, Manda. Now lets go!"- Orochimaru

"Sssss…I….ccaaannntttt beeelllliiieeevvve that you neeeeddd thhheee chhhhiilllddd…Hiiissss… shaaaalllll I fiiinnniiishhh thhheeee brats for yooouuu?"- Manda (the huge snake).

"That would be nice. Just hand him to me and then you can have fun and devour them."

"FFFiiiinnnnneeeee…"- Manda

"OH HELL NO! LET ME GO! I WILL NOT GO WITH ANYONE ACCEPT SASUKE-TEME!"- Naruto

"That's too bad cus now you are mine."- Orochimaru (smirks as he put a black leather collar around his neck)

"What the hell is this?"- Naruto (confused and pissed)

"A collar to claim you."- Orochimaru (pulls Naruto into a rough kiss)

"Mphmmnnn…uhhhnnn!"-Naruto (tries to yell, but in a forced kiss, making him muffled)

Naruto kicked Orochimaru in the crouch and tried to run away, but Manda's tail captured him again. Naruto tried to escape, but to no avail. Orochimaru recovered in a few minutes and looked at Naruto with a smirk. He stood in front of Naruto and grabbed his chin to make him look up at him in the eyes. Naruto glared at him.

"Now, try that again, dear Naruto and I will do major punishment to you. It will be fun to break you. I just can't wait till you give yourself up to me as Sasuke suffers in pain and regret."- Orochimaru

"You bastard!"- Naruto (growls)

"No silly, it's Master."-Orochimaru

"Go fuck yourself! I will never call you that!"- Naruto

" I'd rather do you than myself dear for it will be more fun."- Orochimaru

"Migghhhtttt asssss well givesss upppp huuuumaaaannn chiiilllddd…sss… annnndddds acceeepptttt Orochimaru ssssince your friendsss shall die."- Manda

"They will defeat you! And they will come for me!"- Naruto

"Do you really believe that?"- Orochimaru

"Yes, I do! Believe it! 'Cus Sasuke loves me and my friends care for me too!"- Naruto

"Such trust…maybe I should break it…"- Orochimaru

Sasuke, Naruko, Kakashi, Iruka, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Hinata, Kiba & Akamaru, Shino, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Kankuro, and Temari came running towards them and all stopped a few yards away except Sasuke and Naruko who stood only a yard away.

"So they did come, but they will not defeat Me or Manda."- Orochimaru

"I heard that, bastard! I am gonna chop your fucking body in pieces and burn them with light so the pieces turn into pretty ashes!"- Naruko

"She is more violent and bloody than you Gaara."- Temari

"I know. That's why I like her. She is…very interesting."- Gaara

"Bro, you are scary…"- Kankuro

"I know."- Gaara

Manda hands Naruto over to Orochimaru. Orochimaru twisted Naruto's right arm behind his back and held his sword against his neck as the teleported away. Kakashi, Iruka, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Hinata, Kiba & Akamaru, Shino, Neji, Lee, and Tenten battled against. Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu stood in front of Sasuke and Naruko.

"So what the hell you three want?"- Naruko

"We would like to join you, If you don't mind."- Karin

"Why?"- Sasuke

"Oh, we are sick of Orochimaru, duh!"- Suigetsu

"Hey!"- Karin

"You may kiss his ass because he actually cared for you, but me and Juugo were used and experimented. So yeah, I hate him so much for what he done and shit, but thanks to you Sasuke, we are free, but we have to save the cute blond boy you call Naruto before he claims him."- Suigetsu

"Ugh! I do not kiss his ass! And we have to hurry!"- Karin

Sasuke, Naruko, Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin all went after Orochimaru to rescue Naruto. Meanwhile, Orochimaru tied Naruto's wrists behind his back and pushed him to the ground. Then he stripped Naruto's pants and boxers off; and then tore his shirt off. Naruto tried to kick him off and struggle to escape, but Orochimaru handled it well and had the better hand. Orochimaru stripped himself off and pulled Naruto by the hips and entered Naruto with his shaft.

"Noooo! Stop! Sasuke help! Someone! Stop it!"- Naruto (tears fall down his eyes as pain and very little pressure shocked through his body as he cried and screamed out)

"No one will save you, dear Naruto…Unnn…so enjoy…ha…ha…"- Orochimaru (pants and moans a bit at the pleasure as he sped up his tempo, slamming harder and harder against Naruto's entrance about to cum soon)

Suddenly Orochimaru was pulled away from Naruto and thrown harshly into a many trees, a few yards away from the person who threw him, which was Tsunade and man is she pissed. Jiraiya went by Naruto's side and slashed the collar off Naruto and put a cloak around him to cover his body up as Naruto passed out exhausted. Tsunade whispered to Jiraiya something as she went by Naruto's side to help him. Jiraiya left to go after Orochimaru. Naruto hugged Tsunade and hung on to her chest crying.

Sasuke, Naruko, Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo followed to where the crash was to see Orochimaru getting up, naked.

"What the fuck! He better have not…"- Naruko

"He did, but didn't cum inside him, which we made it in time. We pulled the collar off him. Orochimaru cannot claim him for his heart has already chosen someone, which I think you guys know. Tsunade's with him. I promise to finish him off for her while she takes care of him. Sasuke how about you help me finish him and then we can see Naruto. Naruko and your new friends can help Tsunade. So how about it?"- Jiraiya

"You talk too much. At least you get to the point, but I will join you to defeat Orochimaru."- Sasuke

Orochimaru got up and transformed into a snake demon-like figure and charged at Sasuke at high abnormal speed. Sasuke summoned lightning in his right hand while he summoned fire in his left hand and threw them at Orochimaru. Jiraiya summoned an orb of light and wind and threw it at Orochimaru. Orochimaru dodged the fire, but the lighting hit him as well as the light and wind orb. He screamed in agony and rage. He was about to slam his sword into Jiraiya, Sasuke beheaded him with his Katana. Naruko summoned fire light and blew it onto Orochimaru's body and head turning him to ashes. The ashes of Orochimaru blew into the air and disappeared. She turned to Jiraiya and Sasuke with a smirk and teleported to where Naruto was.

"I thought I told you idiots to go to Tsunade and Naruto!"- Jiraiya

"Che. The bitch was stubborn. What can I say! Is she Naruto's sister?"- Suigetsu

"Yes…why?"- Jiraiya

"Nothin…she's just sexy and crazy…"- Suigetsu

"Her names Naruko by the way."- Sasuke

"Thanks! Well, see ya later! I am outta here!"- Suigetsu (smirks and walks away )

"What for me!"- Karin (follows Suigetsu with Juugo behind them with a smile on his face)

"Happy ending for them… And Naruto and you can if you go to him already. He needs you now. He really loves you and never gave up…he kept struggling against Orochimaru…"- Jiraiya

"Hn."- Sasuke (grunts and teleports to Oto Kingdom)

Sasuke stands in front of Oto Kingdom and burns the Kingdom down. And leaves a letter on a tree with a Kunai blade holding it up. Then he teleports to Konoha Kingdom. He goes to the infirmary to see Naruto sleeping peacefully and kisses him on the lips softly as he puts a letter on the table next to Naruto's bed and puts a ring on Naruto's second finger. Then he walks out of the infirmary and teleports into the forest to where Juugo, Karin, and Suigetsu were.

"I have a favor to ask…Would you leave with me and help me defeat Akatsuki?"- Sasuke

"Sure!"- Karin (jumps up from the log and accepts excitedly)

"What about Naruto and his feelings?"- Juugo (worried and curious)

"He will be fine. He should know I will be back for him after I defeat Akatsuki Kingdom."- Sasuke

"I don't know… he seems sensitive…"- Juugo

"You are going to leave him when he was just raped! He has been calling for you! We watched him while you destroyed the Oto Kingdom! He is worried that you don't want him since someone almost claimed him! He hasn't fully obtain his powers yet, cus he was away in the Natural World and had less training! If you leave him, he might break down more or go after you as he trains hard! Stop being selfish, prick! He really loves you for God Sakes! Go to him… Tsunade and Sakura told me to yell at you for them and him…they had a feeling you'd do this cus of Clan pride bullshit. Hmph, if I was his lover I'd stay by his side. I won't go…I decided to stay in Konoha and help rebuild Kingdoms and cheer others up for there are others out there…needing and wanting their loved ones close to them…"- Suigetsu

"Ugh! Not you too!"- Karin

"Oh shut the fuck up, bitch! We know you want to get into his pants, but he has someone way better than you, whore!"- Suigetsu

"Why you! I outta…"- Karin (Suigetsu kisses her on the lips to shut her up before she rambled on. He smirked as he pulled apart and saw her blush.)

Sasuke smirked as he teleported to Naruto's side in the infirmity and burned the letter he left on the table beside Naruto. Naruto eyes fluttered open and smiled up at Sasuke and shook his head.

"You aren't supposed to play with fire in the infirmity, Sasuke-teme."- Naruto

"Why hello, sleeping beauty! I love you…"- Sasuke

"I love you too, Sasuke-teme…"- Naruto (yawns as Sasuke slides underneath the covers and pulls Naruto to his chest, cuddling)

Naruto and Sasuke fell asleep peacefully.

**Goddess Warrior: **Guess what! Kalos and Kaden ain't leaving till July 1st. So I will torture them…well entertain them with more of my fanfics! Maybe finish them before they leave me and start new ones!

**Kalos: **Really…oh boy… *sighs*

**Kaden: **We shouldn't have told her!

**Kalos: **She is my friend and Chiyoko is coming on the 25th! So at least we get to see her too thanks to the delays. Oh, We will celebrate your birthday, Stephy-chan, even though it's not till July 2nd, but we celebrate it June 30th!

**Kaden: **The hell! Are you torturing me?

**Kalos: **Maybe…hey, can I pick one your artworks before you sell the others?

**GoddessWarrior: **Of course you can! =^.^=

**Kalos: ** I want the one that deals with the Loyal story you been typing lately!

**GoddessWarrior: **Hmmm….just let me photo copy and take pics of it first, k! And it will be all yours!

**Kalos: **How much do you want it for?

**GoddessWarrior: **It's free for you since you guys planned some surprise for me for as an early birthday present even though we only met a few years, you guys are the best to me!

**Kaden: **Your too nice…I am suspicious of you now…

**GoddessWarrior: **Don't be! It's a good-bye and good luck gift to you guys. You guys better call, email, or at least send me a letter on how of all Europe and Asia is!

**Kaden: **We are going to Brazil and Australia then back here in two years… sorry we are leaving ya…

**GoddessWarrior: **(hugs Kaden and then Kalos) It's okay as long as you contact me somehow or whenever you guys are free! And also be careful too!

**Kalos & Kaden: **we will!

**GoddessWarrior: **Awe! Kwaii! You two said it in the same time! Well got to go! Hope you enjoyed the story! Air hugs to all the readers! =^.^= ~chu~


	12. Chapter 11 Surprise Attack!

Chiyoko: HELLO, EVERYONE! Did ya all miss me?

GoddessWarrior: Hell yeah! ~hugs Chiyoko~

Kaden: Of course we did. Now all we need to do is throw a welcome party…

Kalos: ~Gibbs Smacks Kaden and then hugs Chiyoko~ So hoe was Japan?

Chiyoko: It was okay except for the Tsunami and Earthquakes. I was just walking till it all happen out of nowhere. I had to help my twin sister Miyoko. We were on our way to coming here that day, but no, we had to get hurt and cancel and get checkups for a few days.

Miyoko: They try to say we needed shot but I proved them all wrong thanks to my masters for medicine and nursing crap…anyways I lost that somewhere, at least it's in my records…. Thanks for typing while talking to us Stephy-chan, though its rude.

Kaden: Are you stupid! She's typing her story and our conversation is part of it. We listen and dance to music while she types…

Miyoko: Doesn't she dance too or nod to the beat?

GoddessWarrior: Yeah I do and I am here you know. It is possible to dance while typing.

Miyoko: But scientist say you cant multitask

Kalos: They are full of it.

Chiyoko: They are just jealous they can't multitask like we artistic and creative people are. They are just boring people. Well except Kalos of course…sorry

Kalos: No biggy. And I might change my education academic to Game Design and Programming.

GoddessWarrior: No way! I am thinking of going into Media Art and Animation

Chiyoko: What about Child Psychology and what happen to Elementary Education stuff? Are you still gonna be an artist and writer?

Kaden: Dude you missed a lot.

GoddessWarrior: Teaching is not my thing anymore, but I am still gonna do programs for all ages cus I love children and I am still babysitting. I am soon gonna sell my art really soon thanks to my doctor who is an artist too is helping me. I am still in the process recreating my characters' profiles and the plot storylines, and then I will type/publish it all. I will finish the psychology transfer associates and then go into Media Arts and Animation. =^.^=

Chiyoko: You know you will have to learn lots on computers than what you already know and you might need higher math.

GoddessWarrior: yep

Chiyoko: Just to make sure you know.

Kaden: She has her old man helping with computer crap and he will give her some help with math.

Miyoko: You have a nice step dad

GoddessWarrior: Well we didn't get along when I was in middle and high school well till I was about 17… but the past is over and we are pretty cool now!

Chiyoko: You will be 20 soon…so it would be about three years with you and your dad getting along. I heard your mom missed you a lot when you were away for a week. She really cares for ya.

Kalos: Not to mention 'attached'.

GoddessWarrior: Nothing wrong with that! I love my family and friends. I treasure them. Ones who betray and hurt my family and friends will get their asses kicked or if they are lucky, I will just tell them off if I am in a forgiving, lazy, or calm mood. Anyways onto the story and enjoy some music.

Kaden: I want metal!

Miyoko: No, Techno!

Kaden: Metal!

Miyoko: Techno!

Kaden: Metal! Grrr!

Miyoko: TECHNO!

Chiyoko: Shut up! Put on some frickin' J-Rock and J-Pop before I kick their asses to Kyoto!

Kalos: Ummm….GoddessWarrior does not won Naruto. She owns the plot! ^^*

GoddessWarrior: Warning!-There is swearing and Yaoi (aka guy on guy)! ~puts on NoGod~

Chiyoko: ~starts dancing to the beat~ Please Enjoy Readers and Pray and Donate to Japan, my home country! ~Kalos dancing along with Chiyoko~

Chapter 11- Surprise Attack

Few weeks later after Oto Kingdom defeated….

Naruto runs out of the Konoha Castle, still in the Kingdom, spending time with the villagers' children. He walks around the Kingdom with the children of the Kingdom teaching and showing the magic tricks and games. The children laughed and enjoyed spending time with Naruto. Iruka watched him, proud that he is teaching and showing thing to the children like he and Kakashi used to do till KamiKaze Kingdom fell apart.

By the Evening, Naruto headed to the castle with a smile on his face. Iruka teleported next to him, making Naruto a little startled.

"Hey, Naruto-chan. I see you are really in a good mood. Your really good with the children. So heading back for dinner?"- Iruka

"Yep!"- Naruto

"How about I treat you to some Raman! You haven't had any for awhile since we left the Natural World.'- Iruka

"I'd love that!"- Naruto

"Well let's go!"- Iruka

Iruka leads the way to the Ramen Ichiraku Bar with Naruto following. Once they got there, Iruka order two Ramen Miso.

(Now playing: Dolly - GOTHIC PARTY; Next will be: Neu- Cherry) Naruto finishes his Ramen Miso and got seconds. He thanked Iruka for dinner. Then he and Iruka once they finished and left to go back to the Kingdom before nightfall. As they were walking, someone in a Mask and Akatsuki Cloak came towards them. "Who goes there?"- Iruka "Oh, I am Tobi."- Madara "That's your nickname or whatever. It's Madara, right?"- Naruto "Very Good, Naruto."- Madara (then three other Akatsuki members stood behind him- Itachi, Zetsu, and Kisame) "Oh shit!"- Naruto "Now watch your tongue, Naruto-chan."- Itachi "I don't have to. You ain't my mom."- Naruto (glares) "We have to go, so it was nice chatting. So bye!"- Iruka Iruka and Naruto was about to walk away, but Kisame and Zetsu blocked there way. Naruto sighs and stood in a fighting stance as he glared at them. Iruka frowned and turned around to see Itachi right next to him and was going to kick him, but Naruto blocked his kick with his arms in an X form. Naruto glared at him and summoned wind and send the strong gust wind at him, blowing Itachi away, and slammed into a house. He then summoned a tornado that carried Kisame in the air and threw him into a tree. Iruka threw some Shurikens at Zetsu, but he disappeared and appeared behind him. Iruka turned around as Zetsu summoned huge stones from the ground and made them surround Iruka, trapping him. Iruka was about to punch the stone, but Zetsu summoned vines that wrapped around Iruka's wrists, ankles, legs, and arms, holding him down. Iruka tried to get free, but to no avail.

Naruto turned around to see Iruka nowhere, instead he saw stone walls in his place. He thought for a minute and remembered that Zetsu element is Earth. He tried to remember what else he learned from what he have been studying. Suddenly he smirked, and summoned a fox that has demon eyes..

"What the hell! Why did you summon me in this normal size fox form?"- Kyuubi

"Well can't let you be you demon size and real form. You'd scare everyone. Where is your brother? I thought we agreed only he can summon me? And why look down?"- Kyuubi

"He is died…some years ago…"- Naruto

"Why didn't anyone told me? Wait a minute…I was asleep this whole time…that means…I am sealed in you?"- Kyuubi

"Yeah…about that…"- Naruto

"Shit! Well…damn…so why did you summon me?"- Kyuubi

"Well, look around and look through my memories, baka!"- Naruto

"I ain't an idiot! It's not my fault I was sealed making me sleep till I am summoned! Let's see… Iruka is probably trapped in that freakin' stone wall with Vines and Madara is causing trouble…Akatsuki are bastards and think they are mighty, eh."- Kyuubi

"Don't tell me you looked through everyone's' minds."- Naruto

"No shit!"- Kyuubi (~transforms into human form: red hair and eyes with light red silk kimono with gold designs and Obi)

Kyuubi looked like Naruto's brother Kyuubi except his brother had same eye color as Kushina, their mother. His brother was named after Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox demon for no apparent reason. Kyuubi summoned an ancient katana and charged at Itachi and battled against him while Naruto used his wind punch to destroy the stone walls, making the stone wall crumble to pieces revealing Iruka with vines wrapped around him. Naruto sighed

(Now Playing : An Café: Kakusei Heroism; Next: An Café: Nori Nori Nori)

Suddenly Kakashi came out of nowhere and threw lighting at the vines, burning the vines. Iruka pulled at the vines, making them crumble into ashes.

"Lighting his plants, burning them…huh….smart move Kakashi!"- Iruka

Kakashi smirks and kisses Iruka on the lips, whispering something in his ears to make him blush. Naruto groaned in annoyance. Kyuubi jumped to Naruto's side and summoned a force field around them. Kyuubi sighed annoyed and pissed as he rolled his eyes.

"Save your stupid romance for later! We have to finish off these freakin' idiots!"- Kyuubi

"Gee…crabby much, Kyuubi?"- Kakashi

"Shut the hell up!"- Kyuubi

"Kyuubi cool it and Kakashi please don't start with him. We have bigger problems such as Akatsuki issues!"- Naruto (sigh)

Sasuke ran towards the, and jumped over the force field and brought down his katana onto his brother, Itachi, but Itachi parried it with his own Katana. The fought each other with their Katana and martial arts. Kyuubi smirked let down the force field and then charged at Madara with harsh and demonic attacks as Naruto battled against Zetsu while Kakashi and Iruka faced Kisame.

Kyuubi vs. Madara

Kyuubi summoned fire and wind while Madara summoned fire in his right hand and then summoned lightning in his left hand. Madara charged at him with two elements in his hands. Kyuubi smirked as he combined fire and wind together as he blasts them at Madara. Madara growled in agony as his elements vaporized from the attack as he clasped on the ground. Kyuubi grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into a tree and then kicked him brutally in the side, making him cough out blood.

"Now, next time you try to hurt someone, think before you act, cus it led you to kill the wrong person. And next time you try to make someone yours, think before someone will make you pay. I may be a demon, but I have some Honor in me. You may think you guys are high and mighty, but you are not. No one is god for there is only one…same with a Goddess, there is only one…but there is many angels, spirits, humans, and demons…I don't who is who though, but if mess with anyone who I am sealed to, you better be careful what you wish for…"- Kyuubi

"Demons are suppose to be evil, but you don't seem to be…"- Madara

"There is many forms of evil, I am the type who loves to battle and see blood… I love to see the ones who piss me off or in my way die in agony…I like death and blood…"- Kyuubi

"Hmmm…you win this time…"- Kyuubi

"Yeah, yeah. Like you have the chance to control me like you did back then, but Kyuubi Hume with his father Minato and mother Kushina's help defeated you and it won't happen again cus Naruto is different. The more he lets me out, the less you can control me."- Kyuubi

"We will see about that."- Madara (teleports to unknown place)

"Yeah, we shall see…"- Kyuubi (watches Madara disappear)

(Now Playing: Good with Grenades- Bruises and Bite Marks)

**Kaden:** "Finally, something different!

**Miyoko:** (Gibbs smacks Kaden) If you have problems with Music from Japan I will kick your ass

**Chiyoko:** Shut it! I swear I will start singing till you two say mercy!

Kaden & Miyoko: SORRY!

**GoddessWarrior: **Hmmm…next will be Silent Hill Theme Remix…

Miyoko, Chiyoko, Kalos, and Kaden: YAYS!

**GoddessWarrior: **Back to the story! =^.^=

Kakashi & Iruka vs. Kisame

Kisame positioned his great sword for another strike, but Kakashi beat him to it with his Katana, lightning surrounded the blade as he brought it down upon Kisame. Kisame growled and hissed in pain as his back spasms from the deep burned cut from Kakashi's attack. He angrily raised his great sword and swung it at Kakashi, but was knocked out of his hand by Iruka who sliced his hand off with his Katana. Kisame glared at Iruka as he kicked Iruka in the stomach and then spin kicked him into a tree. Kakashi summoned lightning in his hand and ram it through Kisame's chest and out of his back. Then he took his hand out from his back and chest quickly and chopped Kisame's head off with Iruka and his Katana. Iruka eyes widen in surprise as he saw Kakashi finish Kisame off. Kakashi walked to Iruka. He stopped in front of Iruka with a smile on his face and reached his hand out, waiting for him to take it. Iruka looked up at Kakashi, who smile to him. He took Kakashi's hand and let Kakashi help him up.

Sasuke vs. Itachi

Sasuke and Itachi continued battling with their Katana till both Katana fell out of their grasps by the force of their energy and rough exchanging blows. Sasuke and Itachi both activated their Sharingan at the same time and started to fight fast, harsh with different style kicks and punches till Itachi took out a Kunai blade and stabbed Sasuke in the shoulder making him gasp from the pain. Sasuke hissed from the pain as he pulled the Kunai blade from his shoulder and threw it at Itachi, but he dodged it and smirked. Sasuke frowned and then glared at Itachi angrily as he summoned lightning in his right hand and charged at Itachi. Itachi catches his right wrist and twist it leaving the lightning disappear in thin air. Then Itachi got up and used his Sharingan to put Sasuke through an illusion, but Sasuke figured it out in five minutes and made it back fire onto Itachi. Itachi smiled sadly at Sasuke as he blew fire at Sasuke, but Sasuke jumped in the air barely missing it. Then Itachi's left eyes closed as it bled furiously down the left side cheek and onto the ground.

Sasuke then summoned lightning from the sky and let it crash upon Itachi, shocking Itachi for a minute. Itachi yelled out and the collapsed. Sasuke thought he won, but Itachi got up and used his Sharingan to put Sasuke through an illusion, but Sasuke figured it out in five minutes and made it back fire on Itachi. Itachi smiled sadly at Sasuke as he blew fire at Sasuke, but Sasuke jumped in the air barely missing it. Then Itachi's left eyes closed a bled furiously down the left side cheek and onto the ground. Then he coughed up blood from his body spasm in abnormal pain from the lightning attack. Sasuke knew he ran out of energy and will to fight so he leaned against a tree as Itachi limped and slid his feet against the ground as he walked slowly to Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widen as Itachi stood in front of him. Itachi smiled and poked Sasuke with two fingers a he whispered, "Love ya, Otōto… Proud of you…"

Itachi collapsed dead in front of Sasuke. Sasuke looked down at Itachi sadly.

"I am sorry, Itachi…but I hope you are with Naruto and Naruko older brother, Kyuubi up there in Heaven. I know you are lovers with him…and I never doubt you love, Aniki…"- Sasuke

**(Playing now: Black Veil Brides- Knives and Pens; Perfect Weapons)**

Naruto vs. Zetsu

Naruto kept using his wind and light attacks to destroy every vine that tried to wrap around him till Zetsu came from behind him and slammed him to the tree. Zetsu summoned vines. The vines held Naruto to the tree. Naruto to free himself, but the Vines tightened against him as he struggled. Zetsu took a dagger from his sleeve and held the point to the middle of his chest, where the heart lies. Naruto eyes widen as Zetsu slid the dagger from his middle chest to his throat and then to his right wrist. Then he stabbed his dagger into Naruto's right wrist as he screamed out in pain. Then he did the same to his left wrist, making Naruto scream out again. Both of Naruto's wrists were side of his head stabbed and stuck to the tree. His wrists bled and some dripped onto the ground. Then Zetsu let his vines slid away and disappear into the ground. The daggers in Naruto's wrist still held him to the tree as they still bled.

"Now will you come with me without struggle or do I have knock you out?"- Zetsu

"…even if you take me away…I will still fight…I will never give up…"- Naruto (panting and huffing as he winced from the pain in his wrists)

"I was hoping you'd surrender. Oh well, at least I tried. Good ni…."- Zetsu

Before Zetsu even got a chance to finish his sentence, Kyuubi kicked in the right side of the face with force, knocking him onto the ground. Kyuubi went over to Naruto and took the daggers out his wrists, freeing him. Kyuubi torn two long pieces of silk cloth from his right sleeve of his Kimono and wrapped Naruto's wrists up; then he pulled Naruto's chin up to look him in the eyes to check for any signs that he is okay.

"I am fine, Kyuubi…if that is what your trying to find out…"- Naruto

"Yeah…you sure?"-Kyuubi

"Yep, no problems for you just solved them. Thanks!"-Naruto (gives a small true smile)

"Your welcome and I am glad you are okay."- Kyuubi (smiles back)

Kyuubi then got up and went over to Zetsu. He set him on fire and then went back to Naruto to see him passed out. Kyuubi shook his head and picked him up, bridal style as he, 'Sasuke better not give me trouble when he sees me with Naruto in my arms.'

Meanwhile, Kakashi let Sasuke lean on him for support while Iruka followed by his side as they headed back to the castle. They met up with Kyuubi who had Naruto in his arm, waiting for them at the entrance of the castle.

"Is he okay?"- Sasuke

"Yeah…he is exhausted…Can we go inside now? I am tired!"- Kyuubi

"The great Kyuubi is tired? And he has a heart!"- Kakashi

"Shut up! I fought two idiots! And of course I do for I don't belong to anyone! And they ain't normal. One got away… I need find out what they turned themselves in…They are like demons, but still human…"- Kyuubi

"Some been through experiments and other just took demon power as their own. They are like half demon and half human you can say."- Kakashi

Shit! Half you humans became psychos and you guys thought we were worse. You guys are bad as us! I wonder what went through your minds…oh that's right. Greed, suffering, deaths, stress, depression, and so on took over you idiots, right."- Kyuubi

"Yeah, only some of us…"- Kakashi

"At least some of you still have your head and hearts thank god!"- Kyuubi (smirks)

Finally, they walked inside the castle and into the infirmary. Sasuke was set onto a bed and being treated while Kakashi and Iruka were getting checked out and given medicine. Kyuubi refused help as he proved that he can heal by his powers fully. He watched over Naruto as he was being treated and taken care by the nurses.

Tsunade came in a few hours to check on Naruto and then turned to Kyuubi. Kyuubi stared at her. Then Kyuubi got annoyed as Tsunade stared back making him glared at her.

"What the hell are you looking at?"- Kyuubi

"Are you really sure this is the Kyuubi?"- Tsunade (asks Kakashi)

"Yep! He is very powerful especially when they pissed him off and hurt Naru-chan. By the way he killed Zetsu and Madara escaped. Kisame and Itachi are dead as well."- Kakashi

"Uhh…Thanks for the short report…Naruto should be up tomorrow…"- Tsunade

Tsunade kisses Naruto on the forehead and whispers good night and sweet dreams to him. Then she turns to the others and says goodnight as she leaves the Infirmary. Kyuubi transforms into his fox form and curled up lying on the end of bed, where Naruto is sleeping in. Sasuke slept in the bed next to Naruto's and fell asleep. Kakashi and Iruka fell asleep in the same bed across from Naruto. Before Kyuubi closed his eyes, he glanced at Naruto and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Miyoko: Awe! Come on! That was good!

Kaden: (copycats Miyoko in a funny squeaky girly voice)

Miyoko: How dare you mimic me!

Kaden: Oh boohoo! Who cares! You are annoying, frickin' prep!

(Miyoko jumps on top of Kaden a starts slapping. Kaden pushes her off and twist her right arm behind her back)

Kaden: You are….OW!

GoddessWarrior: (pulls Kaden's right ear and Miyoko's left ears) When I say no fighting in my room! I meant it!

Chiyoko: Miyoko you should know better. Where's you manners?

Kalos: Kaden, you act like an idiot teenager instead of an adult. (frowning)

GoddessWarrior: Well hope you readers enjoyed! Bai-Bai!


	13. Chapter 12

**Aira Helling: **How many chapters left of this story so u can have more time with your actual story?

**GoddessWarrior: **Now, now! Let's not be rude, Aira. I will still continue to write my own stories while writing my fanfiction stories. Remember this: Patience is a virtue.

**Aira Helling: **I don't give a damn. Just start it this chapter and get it over with.

**GoddessWarrior: **Yeah, yeah! Hit it Aiden!

**Aiden Helling: **GoddessWarrior does not own Naruto, but she does own the plot. Warning, there is guy on guy action and swear words. As GoddessWarrior said please enjoy!

Chapter 12-

In the morning at the infirmary room, Naruto slowly opens his eyes to see Kyuubi in his small fox form curled up sleeping at the end of his bed. He turned his head to the side to see Sasuke asleep in a bed that was near his. Then he looked across from his bed to see Kakashi and Iruka asleep together as he rolled his eyes and smirked. He sit up carefully not to stir Kyuubi awake, but Kyuubi opened his eyes and stared at Naruto. Naruto smiled softly at Kyuubi. Kyuubi turned into his human demon-like form and then sat on a chair that was beside Naruto's bed.

"So how are ya feeling?"- Kyuubi

"Much better than before."- Naruto

"Hmph, Figures you'd pass out from exhaustion and putting pressure on yourself. Your big bro was right, you tend to overdo it."- Kyuubi

"Yeah, yeah…"- Naruto

Sasuke woke up and went over to Naruto's side. Kyuubi shook his head as he walked away with a smirk on his face. Sasuke stood beside Naruto's bed and leaned down to kiss him fully on the lips, which Naruto accepted happily. They kissed passionately till the door opened to reveal Tsunade and Shizune. Sasuke and Naruto pulled apart and both blushed.

"I see you two are already at it, eh?"- Tsunade

"Hn."- Sasuke

"So that means yes."- Tsunade (smirks)

"OKAY! WE DID!"- Naruto (yells out, blushing)

Tsunade, Kakashi, and Iruka chuckles as Shizune smiles at Naruto outburst. Sasuke drew Naruto to his chest, embracing him possessively and then put his head onto Naruto's shoulder, inhaling his sweet scent. Naruto smiled as he relaxed in Sasuke's embracing hold.

At night, in the castle, Naruto and Sasuke were in their room, sleeping in the bed they always share till a strange bang woke them up.

"What was that?"- Naruto

"I have no clue. You stay here as I go check. Don't leave from this room till I say its clear. Got it?"- Sasuke

"I am not a child. I am going with you."

"You need to rest and stay in bed or we won't have…we won't play at all for a week."

"Oh, you mean sex, right? So I guess I will just tease you for the week cus I am so going along, teme."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No, Naruto!"

"Ugh! Stop telling me no!"

Suddenly, their door smashed into pieces, making them turn to look at the entrance of the broken door to see a red head man and blue hair chick in Akatsuki cloaks.

"Great, I can't believe we have to face Pain and Konan!"- Sasuke

"So this is really bad?"- Naruto

"Yes, they are the most powerful in the Akatsuki."- Sasuke

"Oh…so we have a long way to have peace in all of the Kingdoms, unless we defeat all of the Akatsuki…"- Naruto

"You want peace and so did Nagato…"- Konan

"If you want peace you must join us and if…."- Pain

"There is no peace in what you Akatsuki bastards are doing! There will just be many torn apart. Soon all Kingdoms will fall because of you all!"- Sasuke

"There are consequences and many sacrifices needed to create peace."- Pain

"My ass! You are all full of shit!"- Sasuke

"You…"- Pain

"SHUT UP!"- Naruto (yells out, cutting Pain off)

Konan, Pain, and Sasuke turned and stared at Naruto.

"I am so sick of all you idiots! Look, to create peace is to get the hell along and just make a frickin treaty! Is it that hard or are idiots just enjoy war so much? Actually don't answer that. I want you all get out and leave me the fuck alone! I ain't joining anyone and I don't wanna hear it! Now go or I will use my power to kick ya out!"- Naruto (his finger points at the door telling them to get out)

"Naruto, you know that you are sounding childish, right?"- Sasuke

"So, you guys sound like brats! Now, out!" Naruto (glaring)

"I cannot leave till I retrieve you; for Madara has ordered us to…"- Pain

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT MADARA WANTS! Tell him to go to hell."- Naruto

Naruto walks to the balcony and jumps off it and his feet lands on the ground like a cat. Kyuubi ran to him and formed into his demon form. Naruto jumps on his back and then they took off. Pain chased after them as Konan faced Sasuke.

Once Pain caught up to Naruto and Kyuubi in the forest, Kyuubi turned into his chibi fox form. Naruto took out Kyuubi's Ancient Katana and stood in a defense stance.

"Are you sure about this?"- Kyuubi

"Yes, I am ready to solve this…"- Naruto

"So you waited here for me. Why?"- Pain

"Well, I wanna solve this once in for all. I want to understand why someone who wants peace, slay many and want power, when power does not bring peace, but brings war."- Naruto

"Do not remember what Jiraiya have taught you?"- Kyuubi

"I do remember, but his ways are foolish."- Pain

"So are yours. Kyuubi leave please. This is between me and Pain."- Naruto

"I will stay up in the tree…and I won't interfere unless you are in danger of being taken or killed"- Kyuubi

"Thanks, Kyuubi…"- Naruto

"Uh huh!"- Kyuubi

Kyuubi teleports to the tree and watches inventively.

Pain was about to summon the six paths of pain, but Tsunade's fists punched the ground making him lose balance as Jiraiya strike him down with an orb of wind. Taking his chance, Naruto summoned a very bright orb of light and strike it through Pain's chest, making Pain fall to the ground and turn into a lifeless drained body, his original body. Naruto eyes widen, surprised and confused. Jiraiya took notice of how Naruto reacted as Tsunade burned his body to ashes.

"Naruto…we…That was indeed Pain's body, but his real name is Nagato."- Jiraiya

"Did ya have ta burn his body though?"- Naruto (frowns)

"We can't let Madara have his eyes, Naruto."- Tsunade

"Madara planned to take his eyes for his plan, but now we ruined his plan. He will now probably hunt us down…"- Jiraiya

Suddenly, they saw Sasuke and Naruko running towards them shouting something, but they could hear or comprehend what they were saying till out of nowhere, four cloaked Akatsuki attacked them randomly. The four were Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, and Kakuzu. Hidan sliced his Scythe at Naruto, which Naruto kept dodging till Kakuzu knocked him out with Lightning. Before Naruto hit the ground, Hidan caught him in his arms and carried him bridal way. Kakuzu snickers making Hidan glare at him and then starts laughing.

"What the fuck are you laughing about?"- Hidan

"Well, I never thought of you holding anyone in bridal style do to your lame religion."- Kakuzu

"It's not frickin lame you fucking bastard! And you say one more word, I will make you carry him! Though he is actually a perfect weight, not heavy and not light, just right…hmm…"- Hidan

"Let me see."- Kakuzu (holds Naruto and nods his head in agreement)

"Let's get the fuck outta here!"- Hidan (takes Naruto back in his arms)

Sasuke slams a lightning orb into Kakuzu's back making him stumble and grunt in pain. Hidan cursed as he put Naruto down and blocked Naruko's kicks and punches. He angrily got his Scythe out again and slashed it at Naruko and Sasuke, leaving many cuts and deep slash marks on their bodies as their clothes became torn too from Hidan's Scythe.

Meanwhile Tsunade and Jiraiya fought against Deidara and Sasori till Tsunade and Jiraiya became exhausted. Sasori was about to finish Tsunade and Jiraiya with his puppets, but Sakura stabbed him through from the back and through his heart with her Katana. Gaara used his sand and wind abilities to slain Deidara as he smirked; satisfied that he killed at least an Akatsuki who has messed with him, his village, and friends. After Deidara and Sasori were fully defeated and dead, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sakura, and Gaara gathered together and watched Sasuke and Naruko battling Hidan and Kakuzu.

Sasuke and Naruko both got up from the ground and summoned their Katana. Naruko charge at Hidan while Sasuke charged at Kakuzu. The battle went on and on till Sasuke finished Kakuzu with his fire and lightning orb. Then he joined Naruko in battling Hidan. Hidan dodged and parried all their moves and attacks till out of nowhere a sword is run through his back to his chest. His eyes widen in surprise and agony as he turned his head slightly to see an awake and not so happy Naruto. Naruto then took out the sword harshly and beheaded Hidan. Sasuke and Naruko were shocked and surprised as to what Naruto done. Naruto shrugged his should and smiled softly.

"Well he is an immortal and to rid of them you have to behead them and burn their body. That's what I heard and read…."- Naruto

"Hn. He's has a point."- Sasuke (burns the body)

"Huh. Forgot that the bastard is immortal. Wait! How did ya know?"- Naruko

"Read the Akatsuki profile booklet. Duh!"- Naruto

"Well, my dobe can study."- Sasuke

"All I did was read it since I was bored when you went to the other worlds for crappy meetings. What was I suppose to read? There is hardly anything good like in the Natural World!"- Naruto

"Hn."- Sasuke

"Don't start that 'Hn' shit or me and you won't play."- Naruto (blush)

"You wouldn't ignore me, dobe."- Sasuke

"That's what you think."- Naruto

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sakura, and Naruko laughed at them as Gaara smirked as they went on and on.

~End of Chapter 12~

**GoddessWarrior: **Hope you enjoyed the story! In two weeks I will put up the last chapter! =^.^=


	14. FINAL CHAPTER!

**GoddessWarrior: **_Hello, dear readers! This is the Final Chapter for Fallen Kingdom, but don't worry, I will be creating more Yaoi Anime/Manga Fanfiction! =^.^=_

Final Chapter

Out of nowhere, Madara watched over as Naruto and his friends defeated the last of Akatsuki. He frowned at another attempt of taking Naruto failed. He glared at Naruto and decided to torture, rape, and kill Naruto as punishment for everyone ruining his plans. Though first a nap is calling to him, which he succumbs to sleep for rest is needed.

A few days after defeating Akatsuki, Naruto and his friends decided to plan a wedding for Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke and Naruto argued about what they are wearing to be wed in. Naruto wanted a white wedding kimono while Sasuke wanted Naruto in a dress. Naruko rolled her eyed and smacked Sasuke on the side of the head and said, "Naruto is wearing a Wedding Kimono that is for females and you are not excepting it! What the hell is your problem?"

"Yeah, what is wrong with me in a wedding kimono, Sasuke-teme? It's more beautiful than dresses."- Naruto (pouts)

"Fine as long as Naruko is creating your kimono with you, Naru-chan."- Sasuke

"Yays! Let's go, sissy and make that kimono!"-Naruto

Naruko smirks and leads the way as Naruto follows skipping happily. Once the siblings left, Kakashi and Sasuke went over to Temari to get his Black Kimono done for the Wedding.

A week later, Naruto was in his white Wedding Kimono slowly walking down the aisle with white roses in his hands, smiling. Sasuke stared at Naruto, surprised, awed, and happy to see Naruto who is looked like a gorgeous angel in his eyes. Naruto blushed as a smile formed on Sasuke's face. He stared at Sasuke who looked damn handsome and hot. Finally, Naruto stood in front of Sasuke. Sasuke took Naruto's hands in his, squeezing them lightly as they stared each other in the eyes. Naruto said his vows first with a smile, trying not cry.

"_Today I give you my hand so that you will never be alone. I give you my laughter so that your happiness will always be my happiness. I give you my friendship to support and encourage you. I give you my heart for it belongs to you. I give you my word that I will watch over you and guard you, be with you when you're sick or when you're grouchy and love you no matter what, all the days of my life. I love you. This is my solemn vow." Naruto (slides a golden ring on Sasuke's third finger and the Sasuke smirked as he began his vows)_

_"I promise to give you my best and to never ask of you more than you can give. I promise to respect you as your own person and to realize that your interests, desires, and needs are as important as my own, but will put yours before mine. I promise to share with you my time and my attention and to bring joy and strength to our relationship. I promise to protect you from all threats, to watch over you and keep you safe at all costs. I will be by your side when you're sick or when you're weary. When the world gets too heavy to bear, I promise to help you carry the burden. I love you, now and forever. This is my solemn vow."- Sasuke (slides a silver ring on Naruto's third finger)_

"You may kiss the bride!"- Tsunade (shook her head and smiled)

Sasuke pulled Naruto to his chest by putting his arm around Naruto's waist and kissed him passionately which Naruto kissed back passionately. As they pulled apart, an explosion caught their attention as they turned their heads to see Madara revealed from the smokes of the explosion. Naruko frowned as Madara walked towards her with his Sharingan activated. Naruko glared at him as he came closer and suddenly he disappeared and reappeared behind her and slit her throat with his Katana in one quick move. Naruto cried out Naruko's name as he tried to run to her, but Naruto held him back, comforting him as he burst in tears. Jiraiya and Tsunade attacked Madara and Madara smirked as he ran his sword through Jiraiya's chest once Jiraiya ran out of energy to fight and pulled it out harshly and set Jiraiya's body on flames burning him to ashes. He watched with an evil smirk and then turned to Tsunade, ready to slash at her, but Kakashi stood in his way and attacked Madara. Madara glared at him and then disappeared and reappeared in front of Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke pulled Naruto to stand behind him as he stood in front of Naruto to defend and protect him. Madara smirked and said, "Here is the deal, me against you, Sasuke. If I win this fallen kingdom will be mine as well as Naruto. And if you win, well you know what."

"Indeed I do."- Sasuke (activated his Sharingan as he glared angrily at Madara)

"The battle is simple who is dead or lying on the ground not getting up loses. Sharingan against Sharingan, Katana against Katana, and any martial arts can be used only in this battle."

"No! I will fight by Sasuke's side! I am not an object and I am his mate, lover, and bride! I will never back down on my vows!"- Naruto (yelled as everyone stared at Naruto wide eyed and surprised)

"Naruto…"- Sasuke

"That is fine and dandy. So let's play Sasuke and dear Naruto. Naruto can use whatever he likes."- Madara

Naruto glared at Madara as Kyuubi came by Naruto side and summoned his Katana to give to Naruto.

"You sure?"- Naruto

"Well, yeah! Who else do I let use my Katana? Oh wait, only you. Now kick his ass and teach him a lesson and so on."- Kyuubi

"Wow, Kyuubi! Your sarcasm and humor is coming to life again."- Kakashi

"Spare me the crap!"- Kyuubi

Naruto smirks as he unsheathes Kyuubi's Ancient Katana. Sasuke summons his Uchiha Clan's Katana and unsheathes it.

"You better win you two! Fates in your hands!"- Neji

"Neji!"- Hinata, Sakura, and Ino

"Really, didn't we tell you stop with the fate shit?"- Kiba

"Naruto be careful please…"- Tsunade

"I will Tsunade-sama…"- Naruto

"Oh get over it, fools! Let's begin!"- Madara (charges at Sasuke)

Sasuke frowned as Madara came at him; he dodged Madara's martial art skills and swordsmanship techniques thrown at him. Naruto rolled his eyes as he came behind Madara and slashes Kyuubi's Katana as him. Madara parried Naruto's sword tactics and threw a fireball at him. Naruto jumped in the air and summoned a wind orb as Madara round kicked Sasuke in the face and then spin kicked him into a tree. Naruto threw his wind orb at Madara, making Madara grunt in pain as he turned around to see Naruto air jumped kicked him in the chest, knocking him on the ground.

Naruto was about to run to Sasuke's side, but Madara reappeared in front of him and back handed him really hard. Naruto yelped in pain as he touched his cheek. Madara smirked as he sent a powerful roundhouse kick into Naruto's stomach making him fly and crash into a few tree. Naruto gasped for air for the kick in the stomach knocked his breath out of him. He tried to get up, but the pain in his stomach made him fall and caused him to whimper.

When Sasuke saw Madara striding towards Naruto who seemed badly injured, he disappeared once he retrieved his Katana and reappeared in front of Naruto in defense mode. Madara and Sasuke clashed together, Katana clashing and parrying each other till Sasuke finally found an opening and slashed a deep cut on Madara's chest and ran his Katana through his heart. Then pulled it out and beheaded him.

Madara clasped to the ground dead. Sasuke caught his breath and then summoned flames, burning Madara's body to ashes. Once he finished, he went to Naruto's side to help him up and lead him to Tsunade so she can heal him. After Tsunade healed Naruto and Sasuke, everyone cheered and celebrated.

At night, in the hallway, Sasuke slid his arm around Naruto's waist and pulled him to his chest as he lifted his chin to capture his lips to hi, kissing him passionately. Naruto gasped in the kiss, surprised and happily, passionately kissed back. Sasuke then lifted to let Naruto wrap his legs around his waist and then Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke dragged them to the room and kicked the door closed. He dropped Naruto on the bed and joined him.

They continued making out as Sasuke, on top of Naruto, slid his hand under Naruto's shirt massaging Naruto's sides and then slid his hands to Naruto's nipples, playing and teasing them. Naruto moaned in their kiss as Sasuke teased and played with his nipples. Then Sasuke stood up and pulled Naruto's clothes off, even the underwear. Then he stripped himself too. Then joined Naruto on the bed again, kissing and nipping every inch of Naruto body as he slid his hand to Naruto's dick and rubbed and played with his balls and then to the tip. Naruto moaned and arched his back as he curled his toes from the pleasure he was receiving from Sasuke.

Sasuke then took Naruto in his mouth and lick and sucked him slowly and the faster making Naruto finally moan out his name. Naruto then grabbed Sasuke's hands and sucked his three fingers as Sasuke gave him a blow job. Sasuke was getting hard each moment as Naruto sucked his fingers lustily and moaning out his name. Finally, Naruto came in Sasuke's mouth and Sasuke swallowed it as he smirked as Naruto evilly as he put one finger and then two fingers in Naruto's entrance. Naruto arched his back and moaned as Sasuke stretched him, in and out. Then Sasuke put his third finger in and searched for his prostate and finally found it making Naruto screamed out his name. He teased him a few time till he pulled his fingers out.

"Sasuke…."-Naruto

"Relax, Naru-chan."- Sasuke

Sasuke then plunged into Naruto's entrance with his dick. At first he went in and out of Naruto slowly till Naruto said, "God, Sasuke! Go fast already!"

Sasuke smirked as he slammed into Naruto in and out fast.

"SASUKE!"- Naruto

Making Sasuke pounds him more and making him pound into faster than before till they both came at the same time.

"Naruto…."- Sasuke

"SASUKE!"- Naruto

Sasuke pulled himself out of Naruto and then pulled Naruto into his embrace, snuggling him. Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's chest and snuggled closer to Sasuke.

"Naruto?"-Sasuke

"Yes, Sasuke?"- Naruto

"I love you!"- Sasuke

"I love you too! Good night…"- Naruto

Naruto smiled as he dozed off into a peaceful sleep and then Sasuke kissed him on the forehead before he joined him into a deep peaceful sleep.

~THE END!~

**GoddessWarrior: **Hope you all enjoyed it! Now I will be working on a new SasuNaru fic, a Sanzo-X-Goku Fic, and a Kaname-X-Zero Fic too! It will be fun and Awesome. Well the SasuNaru fic is almost done cus I have been working with it while doing this one! LOL. Bai-Bai! =^.^=


End file.
